La Oreja de Vongola
by Hikari Ichinose
Summary: Chrome, Tsunayoshi, Hayato y Lambo tienen un grupo, ellos consiguen tocar por primera vez en vivo en la Cafetería Primo. ¿Qué sucederá luego de su primer tocada? ¿Será que encuentren el amor? Parejas: 1827, 8059, 8696 y RL (puede que luego haya parejas secundarias) Basado en las canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh.
1. Primer intento, ¿Qué tocamos?

Hey, traigo este fic que ya tenía escrito, pero aún no lo subía aquí.

Ya tengo varios capítulos más, así que pronto los subiré, sin más los dejo leer.

PD: Si hay algún error o algo en la gramática que no se entienda avísenme y discúlpenme.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Primer intento, ¿Qué tocamos?

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Chrome Dokuro, Hayato Gokudera y Lambo Bovino, estudian en la Preparatoria de Namimori y tienen un banda, se volvieron amigos al estar conectados por la música y entraron los cuatro al club de música de la escuela, el problema es que no había nadie en ese club, existían los instrumentos, pero nada más.

Los cuatro decidieron crear su propia banda, y le pusieron el nombre de La Oreja de Vongola, empezaron a escribir una cuantas canciones, su vocalista era la tierna Chrome ya que tenía una perfecta voz para el canto, Hayato tocaba la batería con gran habilidad, Lambo tocaba el bajo muy bien, por último Tsunayoshi tocaba la guitarra, eléctrica o no, la tocaba perfecto.

Ellos practicaban a diario después de las clases, muchos curiosos se pasaban a veces por el salón de su club, ellos no lo hacían nada mal. Continuaban así hasta que cerraban por completo la escuela y les pedían que se retiraran.

Tsunayoshi corría lo más que sus piernas le permitían, tenía una noticia que darles a sus amigos estaba tan emocionado con aquello que no se fijo al entrar a un pasillo, chocó con Hibari Kyoya, se rumoreaba que no tenía buen genio, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

Lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

No te preocupes, pero no deberías correr –habló el chico de cabellos negros

Lo sé –dijo y continúo su camino se sorprendió porque el chico no actuó tan molesto y violento como decían que era–. Nos vemos –dijo un poco ya alejado del chico pelinegro

Al fin llego a su salón, el marcado con él 1°A, entro y ahí los vio, charlando antes de que las clases comenzaran.

Chicos, vengan –dijo el castaño llamando la atención de los otros tres

¿Qué sucede Tsu? –preguntó Chrome

No van a creer lo que conseguí –dijo el chico emocionado

Yare yare, ¿Qué has conseguido? –pregunto perezoso Lambo

Sí, dinos Tsuna –habló ahora Gokudera impaciente

Bueno, ayer fui a la Cafetería Primo, y me quede charlando un rato con el dueño, y me dijo que querían empezar a ambientar el lugar con una banda en vivo, los viernes por la tarde-noche y… –relató el chico emocionado

¿Y…? –pronunciaron los otros

Nos dejará tocar ahí el viernes –dijo Tsunayoshi haciendo que los rostros de sus amigos se vieran igual de emocionados como el de él

¡¿Enserio Giotto dijo eso?! –exclamó Chrome que estaba sorprendida

¡Por supuesto! –dijo Tsuna en tono muy alto, ya que los demás alumnos se les quedaron mirando raro

Increíble, pues ensayemos mucho, aún queda tiempo pues hoy es miércoles –dijo Lambo

Así es, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo –habló Gokudera

Claro, pero recuerden que tenemos que cuidar la voz de Chrome –dijo Tsuna

Y así, los chicos estaban esperando impacientemente el que se terminaran las clases, todos se estaban esforzando con las tareas y terminarlas rápido, luego de unas horas, el timbre del receso había sonado.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela a comprar su almuerzo, no podían ocultar lo emocionados que estaban que, cada uno había comprado su comida favorita, Chrome una hamburguesa de pollo, Hayato arroz con curry picante, Lambo un plato de Udon y Tsunayoshi sushi de atún.

Al terminar de comprar, fueron a sentarse en una mesa y comentaban sobre que canción sería la mejor para iniciar, si bien no serían muchas las personas que los escuchar pero les serviría de práctica.

Tal vez la de rosas o la de muñeca de trapo –habló Chrome para luego darle un bocado a su hamburguesa

Sí, la de rosas es muy bonita, con esa podríamos iniciar –habló Tsuna

¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos en el escenario? –preguntó Lambo

Giotto me dijo que ya había invitado a otro grupo y que serían canciones intercaladas para descasar cada grupo después de cada canción, será una hora entre los dos grupos –explicó el castaño

Hmmg… Tal vez… debamos… escoger las canciones ahí, nuestras canciones particularmente les gustan más a las chicas –habló Gokudera mientras terminaba su bocado –Pero si hay más chicos entonces tal vez las canciones no sean de su agrado

No habrá problemas con eso, ¿no recuerdas por que la Cafetería Primo es muy reconocida? Normalmente ahí trabajan chicos para atraer clientela femenina, aunque también hay chicas que trabajan ahí, de una u otra forma ganamos –dijo Tsunayoshi para comer un poco más su sushi

Tsu, tiene razón Hayato –dijo Chrome dando el último bocado a su hamburguesa –Además… a los chicos de la escuela también les llama un poco la atención cuando tocamos, ya que no solo chicas han entrado al club mientras tocamos

Eso es cierto –dijo Lambo terminando lo que quedaba de Udon

Tienen razón –habló para meterse otra cucharada del arroz

Entonces tal vez deberíamos mejor empezar con vestido azul, recordemos que no tenemos muchas canciones escritas hasta el momento, solo vestido azul, rosas, muñeca de trapo y cuídate –puntualizó Lambo –Podemos dejar para el último rosas, pero aún nos faltarían una u dos canciones para completar

Tal vez podríamos llegar a escribir dos canciones en lo que nos queda de tiempo, sino podríamos pedirle al otro grupo que llene lo que quede de tiempo –dijo Tsunayoshi –Pero si una de nuestras canciones les gusta mucho podríamos repetirla y listo

Sí, aún tenemos algo de tiempo, tal vez no sea ten difícil escribir dos canciones entre hoy y mañana –dijo Chrome Positiva

Ese mismo día por la tarde…

Tengo… la… mente seca –decía exasperada la peli-violeta quién si bien escribía la letra de las canciones y los chicos la melodía, pero el problema es que no había inspiración

Te ayudaríamos, pero… estamos en las mismas –dijeron los chicos mientras un aura azul deprimente los rodeaba por completo

Mejor salgamos de aquí, demos una vuelta por el parque o algo –dijo Lambo recibiendo aprobación de los chicos

Los cuatro salieron del salón del club, y se sorprendieron ya que al salir había muchos chicos y chicas de la escuela que parecían estar impacientes por alguna razón, algunos estaban sentados en el suelo u otros parados charlando.

Oh, Chicos que sucede ¿hoy no tocarán? –pregunto uno de los que estaban en el suelo

Sí, queremos escucharlos –dijo otra chica

Ah, no sabíamos que querían escucharnos, estábamos tratando de escribir una nueva canción –dijo Tsunayoshi

¿Enserio~? –chillaron unas chicas a coro

Sí, pero… bueno no tenemos inspiración –dijeron los cuatro suspirando

Vaya, realmente queríamos escucharlos –dijeron algunos, esto animó a los cuatro

Estar aquí ahora es una pérdida de tiempo –dijo un pelinegro bastante conocido haciendo que todos miraran en su dirección, incluso Hibari Kyoya tenía debilidad con esas canciones, de por sí a muchos chicos les era un poco difícil admitirlo al ver ahí a Hibari simplemente no pudieron decir nada

Si realmente lo desean, podemos tocar, por cierto el viernes por la tarde tocaremos en la Cafetería Primo –dijo Gokudera siendo apoyado por sus amigos los alumnos que querían escucharlos voltearon de ver a Hibari para mirar a los chicos emocionados

Woo, ¿oyeron eso?, el viernes directo a la Cafetería Primo –dijeron emocionados un grupo de chicos

¿Qué tocarán ahora? –preguntó una chica

Los cuatro entraron de nuevo al salón y tomaron sus instrumentos, subieron a lo que era su pequeño escenario e invitaron a pasar a sus fieles oyentes que se habían formado durante los dos meses que estuvieron tocando siempre ahí.

¿Les parece si empezamos con Vestido Azul? –preguntó Chrome con un pequeño micrófono en sus manos el que usaba para practicar ya que ese no hacía mucho ruido y no perturbaba la escuela

Siií~ –se escuchó a varios

_Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.__  
Con el beso amargo de aquel licor,  
hubiera bastado, mi amor._

_Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear,__  
sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.  
Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte. _

_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,__  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

_En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,__  
donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:  
vienen muy despacio y se van._

_Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar__  
que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.  
Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte._

_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,__  
te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
hoy tu amor corta como el cristal._

_Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,__  
con mi sangre escribo este final._

Al terminar la canción todos estaban emocionados y otros tranquilos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, realmente les gustaba escuchar a esos chicos, desde afuera Hibari escuchaba y observaba al castaño que sonreía a sus amigos.

Otra, otra –se empezó a escuchar a coro

Emm… ¿Muñeca de trapo? –dijo Chrome un poco nerviosa, contenta y emocionada, y de la misma forma se encontraban sus amigos

¡Sí! –decían los otros

A Chrome a veces le era un poco difícil cantar aquella canción ya que le traía viejos recuerdos, de hecho, la escribió un día que recordó a su antigua pareja Rokudo Mukuro que, la había utilizado como una muñeca de trapo, sus amigos sabían de eso, así que siempre le mandaban miradas reconfortantes para animarla.

_Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,__  
Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,  
Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,  
Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar._

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té,  
Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré,  
Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,  
Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,  
Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,  
Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
Que no han hablado nunca claro,  
Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
Y yo una muñeca de trapo.

Cada silencio es una nube que va,  
Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar,  
Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,  
Y que me escuche hablar la luna de Enero  
mirándote a ti.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,  
Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,  
Mis ojos son dos cruces negras,  
Que no han hablado nunca claro,  
Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
Y yo una muñeca de trapo.

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,  
Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos,  
Pero el silencio es algo frío,  
Y mis inviernos son muy largos,  
Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,  
Entre los versos de algún tango,  
Porque este corazón sincero,  
Murió en su muñeca de trapo.

Al terminar los aplausos llenaron el salón y los había comenzado Yamamoto Takeshi, quién no apartaba la vista del baterista peli-plateado, seguido de Hibari y todos los demás, unos segundos después llego un profesor que se quedo un poco asombrado ya que, bien no era una gran multitud, pero si eran varios los alumnos que ahí estaban, normalmente solo sacaba a los 4 chicos de la banda.

Cuando salieron de la escuela, los chicos se dirigieron al parque, el cual aún tenían que visitar, pues aunque tuvieron un rato divertido con los demás chicos, no tenían inspiración. Ya en el parque, comenzaron a hablar trivialidades y demás mientras caminaban, de repente Chrome se paró en seco y estaba temblando, a unos metros se encontraba el hombre que la había usado y parecía estar muy cariñoso con un chico peliblanco.

Chrome… será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Tsunayoshi mientras tomaba a Chrome para que no cayera, pero al alzar la vista hacia un lado, ahí estaba la chica que le había partido el corazón Kyoko Sasagawa tomando del brazo y besándole la mejilla a un chico rubio y de ojos verdes

Ambos simplemente se habían quedado devastados, aquellos que les rompieron el corazón y dejaron una grave cicatriz se aparecían ahora volviéndola a abrir, recordando cada uno la forma en que se les había roto el corazón.

Chrome admiraba a Mukuro, cierto día reunió valor para confesarle que se había enamorado de él y éste acepto, ella hacia todo lo que le pedía y hasta lo llamaba "Mukuro-sama", pero luego llego alguien a la vida del chico peli-azul y como éste simplemente jugaba con la chica no le fue para nada difícil decirle frente a todos que terminaban, que nunca la quiso y que jugaba con ella y que eso era lo último que vería de su querido "Mukuro-sama"; para ella eso fue, simplemente devastador.

Para Tsunayoshi, desde hace tiempo le gustaba Kyoko, la conocía desde la primaria y hablaban de vez en cuando, pero no eran exactamente amigos, sino más bien como conocidos. En secundaria, ellos ya eran amigos y Tsuna se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, y un día a la hora del almuerzo le pidió que sea su novia, ésta soltó una carcajada y, sonriendo burlonamente le gritó "¡¿Crees que porque soy amable contigo pienso salir contigo?! No eres para nada mi tipo, sólo eres un perdedor más".

Sin duda, eran terribles personas por hacer eso, de esa forma y frente a tanta gente, simplemente ellos no querían volver a verlos. Hayato y Lambo se dieron cuenta del semblante de los dos.

Chicos no dejen que los vean así, actúen dignamente, como debe de ser –dijo Hayato tomando a Tsuna rodeándolo por detrás en gesto de apoyo ya que estaba un poco despistado, mientras que Lambo hizo lo mismo con Chrome, amos sonrieron y empezaron su plática de nuevo.

Gracias –dijeron ambos chicos cuando el nerviosismo y el dolor se les habían pasado

De nada –respondieron los otros

Ya tengo la siguiente canción –dijo Chrome mientras se soltaba del agarre de Lambo y se sentaba en el verde pasto del parque –Comenzaré a escribir –dijo sacando de su bolso una libreta

Corre, déjalo atrás, no busques la razón,  
el miedo no acepta excusas, no tiene compasión.  
No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
huye de esta ilusión.

Cuando una pesadilla te atrapa, la maldad  
te cubre con su manto negro y te arrastra sin parar.  
No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
huye de esta ilusión.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión (x2).

Es tan frío ese sudor que te llega a recorrer  
todo el cuerpo mientras duermes, mientras piensas en volver.  
Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
te intentará engañar.

Sientes que tu alma vuelve a visitar  
esa cama que dejaste anoche sin avisar.  
Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
te intentará engañar.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión (x2).

No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño,  
pero es real, dime tú, reina del mal, cuando voy yo a despertar.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión (x4).

Luego de unos tres cuartos de hora, cuando la luz de la luna ya les daba de lleno, Chrome terminó la canción, los chicos estaban felices y a la vez sentían un poco de pena, pues el sentimiento de tristeza de ella y Tsuna le había dado vida a esa canción.

Ya tenemos una canción –dijo con esperanza Chrome

Sí, muchas gracias –hablaron los demás con consuelo

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraron en la escuela, Tsuna y Chrome ya estaban un poco mejor luego de haber visto a aquellas personas, ese día -Jueves- le darían melodía a la canción escrita por Chrome, darle melodía sería un poco difícil, pero nada a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado ya.

Las clases les pasaron realmente rápidas e impacientes porque las clases acabaran, los chicos simplemente bostezaban de aburrimiento. Al fin, al momento de llegar el fin de las clases, dejaron de escuchar al maestro y los cuatro salieron del salón en dirección del club, querían darle melodía a esa canción llena de sentimientos.

Tardaron un rato en darle los ajustes, los chicos que gustaban de sus canciones, se encontraban afuera con la esperanza de que pronto logren perfeccionar esa canción, deseándoles lo mejor.

Luego de que la canción estuviera terminada, los chicos de afuera se alegraron y se retiraron, los chicos estaban acostados en el suelo del aula, Chrome tomaba agua ya que se le había secado un poco la garganta y los demás descansaban ahí acostados.

Lo siento, ¿tu garganta está bien? hicimos muchas practicas para esta canción –dijo Lambo hacia Chrome

Sí, pero estoy bien –habló Chrome

¡Lo logramos! –decía Gokudera alzando su puño hacia arriba, seguido por los demás

Así es, mañana será nuestro primer intento ¿Así que, que tocamos? –preguntó el castaño

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Se merece un review?

Espero que les haya gustado.

_**Nos**_** vemos!**


	2. Viernes de música en la Cafetería Primo

Hola, bueno no recibí sus comentarios TT-TT

Pero bueno, traigo la siguiente actualización. Espero que les guste

* * *

Capitulo 2: Viernes de música en la Cafetería Primo

Apenas era el comienzo del día y nuestros cuatros chicos se levantaban con los primeros rayos del sol, emocionados cada uno por empezar el día y llegar a su tan aclamada primer tocada en la cafetería Primo.

-Casa Sawada-

Oh, Tsu, hoy te has levantado temprano –dijo Nana su madre con una cálida sonrisa–. Serviré tu plato

Gracias, mamá –dijo el chico sentándose a la mesa

Se te ve muy emocionado, les deseo lo mejor y espero que les vaya muy bien hoy –decía Nana que le ponía al frente el plato con comida, ella ya sabía que su hijo tocaría en aquella cafetería y lo apoya a seguir sus sueños

Gracias –respondió el chico con una sonrisa cálida y empezó a comer

-Casa Dokuro-

Chrome-chan~, es bueno verte aquí tan temprano –decía cariñosa su madre

(N/A: Chrome se merece una buena madre, no como la del Anime/Manga que le valió gorro que muriera o no)

Sí, hoy estoy muy emocionada y positiva –dijo la peli-violeta sentándose en un banco frente a la barra de la cocina

Qué bien, aquí está tu desayuno –dijo su madre–. Me tengo que ir al trabajo ya, nos vemos luego, que te vaya bien –habló para luego abrazar a su hija

Gracias, espero que te vaya bien en el trabajo –Y dicho esto se fue su madre con una sonrisa

-Departamento Hayato/Bianchi-

Hayato, ¿ya desayunaste? –preguntó su hermana

Sí –respondió éste

Puede que no lo demuestres, pero sé que estás emocionado –habló Bianchi sentándose a su lado–. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te emociona?

Hoy tocaré junto a los chicos en una cafetería –respondió mirando a su hermana

Vaya, interesante –dijo mientras tomaba un plato y se servía leche y cereal–. Hoy llamará papá, le diré que has mejorado en la música y ya tocarás en vivo, ¿En qué cafetería será?

En la Primo, se me había olvidado que papá llamaría desde Italia –dijo el peli-plateado tomando sus mochila de la escuela

¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó, recibiendo un ademán de asentimiento por parte del chico–. Que te vaya bien

Gracias, espero también te vaya bien –dijo y seguidamente salió del departamento

-Casa Bovino-

Yare yare, ¿A qué horas se van todos de aquí? –decía el chico de cabellos negros, atender una empresa es algo difícil, pero tampoco es para que se fueran tan temprano

Oh, dejaron comida para el desayuno –habló mirando un plato sobre la mesa con una nota aún lado y la leyó

_Buenos días, esperamos que te vaya bien, has un gran esfuerzo en tu presentación en la Cafetería Primo. _

_Mamá y Papá._

Sonrío, pues casi nunca le dejaban ese tipo de notas, con ese ánimo escrito en la nota, empezó a degustar su desayuno y luego fue a colocarse el uniforme, luego salió de su casa.

A mitad de camino hacia la escuela, todos se encontraron y rieron ya que se imaginaban que estaban igual de emocionados y por eso iban temprano a la escuela, caminaron juntos lo que quedaba de camino y aún discutían por como comenzar y con qué canción.

Al llegar, notaron que apenas abrían la escuela, cosa que no veían muy seguido pues, si bien no llegaban tarde, pero tampoco tan temprano como aquel día.

¿Quieren ir a practicar un poco? –preguntó Chrome luego de que ya habían entrado a la escuela, aún tenían bastante tiempo antes de que comenzaran las clases

Claro, podemos practicar la nueva canción ahora que no hay mucha gente, así será más o menos una sorpresa la nueva canción para los que nos conozcan –dijo Lambo

Sí –dijeron el peli-plateado y el castaño

Entonces vamos –dijo sonriendo Chrome seguida por los chicos

Dejaron sus mochilas aún lado y tomaron sus instrumentos, conectaron el bajo y la guitarra ya que eran eléctricos, la guitarra de Tsuna era una tipo SG de color naranja, el bajo de Lambo era normal de color verde, la batería de Hayato era una completa de color rojo con detallados blancos y el micrófono de Chrome era de color índigo.

Ensayaron durante unos veinte minutos hasta que, Tsunayoshi se cuestionó algo muy importante, ¿Cómo irían vestidos? ¿Con su uniforme escolar o con alguna ropa en especial?

Chicos –habló Tsuna en media canción interrumpiendo–. Tengo una gran duda, ¿iremos a la presentación con nuestro uniforme o con algo en especial? –cuestionó dejando pensando a los otros unos momentos

No se me había pasado eso por la cabeza –dijo Gokudera siendo apoyado por el Bovino

Ni a mí se me había ocurrido eso –dijo Chrome–. ¿Cómo deberíamos de ir? –preguntaba la peli-violeta

¿La pedimos consejo a los del club de diseño? –preguntó Tsunayoshi

Oh, mi hermana estudia diseño y confección –dijo Hayato

Bien, pero siempre he preferido no llamar la atención, se están tomando muy apecho esto, nuestros uniformes son geniales –dijo Lambo

¿Y si le preguntamos a Giotto? Él sabrá, después de todo siempre tiene lista ropa para atender la Cafetería –propuso Chrome

Entonces le mandaré un mensaje –dijo Tsuna sacando su móvil

Luego de unos cuantos minutos les llego la respuesta a su mensaje y los cuatro observaban el celular:

_ Giotto, ¿Qué deberíamos usar para nuestra presentación? ¿Está bien si vamos con nuestro uniforme?_

_¡¿Uniforme?! Chicos ¿es que acaso no tienen sentido del estilo? __Sí lo que quieren es no llamar mucho la atención, pueden usar colores bajos._

_¿Saben? me encargaré de su ropa_

Él… se lo toma aún más enserio –dijeron los cuatro al ver la respuesta

Yare yare, al menos un problema resuelto –dijo Lambo bajando del pequeño escenario que allí tenían–. Vamos, ya van a tocar para entrar a clases

Desconectaron los instrumentos, el micrófono y luego tomaron sus mochilas con dirección a su salón, justo al llegar sonó la campana, y ahí comenzaron las clases.

El día se les hacía realmente lento, demasiado para su gusto, escuchaban el tic tac del reloj del salón, los murmullos de los demás, simplemente esperando por salir de la escuela e irse, irse directo a la Cafetería donde Giotto los esperaría.

Simplemente fue para ellos una bendición el que el receso llegara, salieron a toda prisa de aquel salón estresante, se estiraron y refrescaron sus mentes; al ir a la cafetería de la escuela un muy pequeño grupo de personas se les acercó y le pregunto si seguía en pe lo de su tocada, eso los animó, no serán muchos, pero tenían quien los apoyara.

Con los ánimos hasta el tope, el tiempo paso más rápido, el recreo, las siguientes horas de clases, incluso el examen sorpresa de inglés, todo paso como un sople de aire fresco.

Los cuatro ya se encontraban en camino para ir a la Cafetería estaban realmente emocionados, en el trayecto dejaron las mochilas en casa de Tsunayoshi que quedaba de paso.

Poco después, al fin habían llegado.

Chicos que bueno que hayan llegado ya, en una hora comenzará todo –decía emocionado el hombre de rubia melena–. Vengan, acá está la ropa que les escogí, les encantará estoy seguro –dijo mientras que los conducía por una puerta hacia unos vestuarios, los que trabajaban ahí eran conocidos también por los diferentes atuendos que usaban

Para la linda Chrome, un vestido blanco con falda con volantes negros, que va realmente bien con las botas negras que llevas –dijo Giotto

Gracias –dijo Chrome y fue a cambiarse

Para Hayato tenemos una camisa manga larga rojo pálido con un pantalón negro –dijo entregándole la ropa

Ah, gracias –dijo y se dirigió a un vestidor para cambiarse

Para Lambo, una camisa verde y un pantalón sencillo café –dijo dándole las prendas

Recordaste lo sencillo, tienes potencial para elegir los atuendos de la gente –dijo Lambo yéndose a cambiar

Y por último Tsunayoshi, para ti tengo una camisa naranja claro y un pantalón negro –habló el rubio dándole la ropa al chico, mientras Chrome salía del vestidor con el hermoso vestido

Te queda realmente bien, Chrome –decía el castaño que luego entro a un vestido a cambiarse el uniforme

Cuando todos ya estaban cambiados de ropa, los chicos se alborotaron un poco el cabello para darle un aire un poco rebelde, mientras que Chrome se ataba un lazo de color negro al cabello.

Estaban realmente emocionados pues ya era la hora en que iban a tocar, y Tsunayoshi estaba hablando con el otro grupo que se hacían llamar Motel, estaban decidiéndose quién iría primero, Motel abriría.

Ellos tocaron la canción que titulaban Magia Tabú, luego de que terminaron esa primera canción se escucharon los aplausos del público, el lugar contaba con muchas personas mayormente de jóvenes. Siguió el turno de de Tsuna y los demás, ellos comenzaron con Cuídate.

_Detrás del tiempo me instalé.__  
Ya ves, ni me quejo ni me quejaré.  
Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción  
son hoy mi premio de consolación._

_Y tú, ¿qué has hecho para olvidar?__  
¿Qué fue de aquella chica del bar?  
Lo sé, prohibido preguntar...  
... muy bien, seré sincera. _

_Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos__  
y luego imaginé  
que estabas ahí de pié disimulando  
por mí. _

_Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,__  
que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar.  
Llena dos copas de recuerdos de historias  
que tus manos aún tiemblan si me escuchan hablar._

Sin ti, nunca podré escuchar  
a La Buena Vida más.  
Volver a reírme de aquel final  
en el que el bueno acaba mal.

_Sin ti ya no regresaré__  
al lugar donde te conocí.  
Lo sé, prohibido recordar...  
... muy bien, seré sincera. _

_Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos__  
y luego imaginé  
que estabas ahí de pié disimulando  
por mí. _

_Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,__  
que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto  
llorar. Llena dos copas de recuerdos de  
historias que tus manos aún tiemblan  
si me escuchan hablar. _

_Tú cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien.__  
Olvídame, yo te recordaré. _

_Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,__  
que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto  
llorar. Llena dos copas de recuerdos e  
historias que tus manos aún tiemblan  
si me escuchan hablar._

Cuando terminaron varios del público empezaron a aplaudirles, pues varios eran de los que querían oírlos, también se encontraba cierto azabache en la barra e incluso ahí se encontraba el súper beisbolista de la escuela.

Y se siguió así el tiempo, Motel continúo sus siguientes canciones Así me quedo, Por segunda vez, Abriendo el paso y Perdón. Por su parte los Vongola, Muñeca de trapo, Vestido Azul y ahora justo iban con Pesadilla su nueva canción a la que le dejaron ese nombre por título.

_Corre, déjalo atrás, no busques la razón, __  
el miedo no acepta excusas, no tiene compasión.  
No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
huye de esta ilusión._

Cuando una pesadilla te atrapa, la maldad  
te cubre con su manto negro y te arrastra sin parar.  
No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
huye de esta ilusión.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión (x2).

Es tan frío ese sudor que te llega a recorrer  
todo el cuerpo mientras duermes, mientras piensas en volver.  
Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
te intentará engañar.

Sientes que tu alma vuelve a visitar  
esa cama que dejaste anoche sin avisar.  
Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
te intentará engañar.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión (x2).

No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño,  
pero es real, dime tú, reina del mal, cuando voy yo a despertar.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión (x4).

Al parecer la nueva canción fue muy aceptada, todos ahí aplaudían y chiflaban los chicos estaban felices de verlos aplaudir su nueva canción, Tsunayoshi miraba a todos en el lugar y al chocar su mirada con una azul metálico, ésta ultimo fue desviada, la mirada pertenecía a Hibari, quién al sentir la mirada del chico sobre la suya se sonrojo y volteo rápidamente la cabeza.

Las últimas canciones de lo que ya era el inició de la noche llegaban, los chicos repitieron con vestido azul y pesadilla; Motel tenía por su última canción Dime ven. Luego llego el turno final de los chicos, sería Rosas la que culminara aquella hora de música.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar__  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",__  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,__  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio__  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir__  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

_me pediste que te diera un beso.__  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,__  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

_un placer coincidir en esta vida.__  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,__  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Y es que empiezo a pensar

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.__  
y es que empiezo a sospechar__  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
dónde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Chicos y chicas por igual seguían el ritmo de la canción con las manos o los pies, al terminar la canción ambos grupos estaban sobre el escenario agradeciendo a todos los presentes por sus aplausos, luego bajaron de ahí.

Chicos lo hicieron genial –decía Giotto acercándose a ellos

Gracias –dijeron los cuatro sonrientes aquella experiencia aún les tenía el corazón agitado

Por cierto Giotto, ¿Cuándo te devolvemos la ropa, está bien si pasamos mañana? –preguntaba Tsuna

¡¿Pero qué dices muchacho?! Quédenselo como regalo por traer varios clientes más –decía el rubio–. Los dejo, iré a ver a los otros chicos –dijo mientras se alejaba

Les traigo botellas de agua por parte de la casa –dijo una chica castaña con el uniforme normal de la cafetería aunque dependía de la persona, ella llevaba una blusa verde con una falda negra y zapatos de igual color

Gracias –respondió Chrome, tomando una botella de la bandeja que traía la chica

De nada, usted canta precioso, mi corazón latía muy rápido al escucharla cantar –dijo la castaña ofreciéndoles agua los chicos lo cual aceptaron

¿Enserio? Me alegro, Chrome Dokuro, mucho gusto –dijo ofreciendo su mano–. Y ellos son mis amigos, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Lambo Bovino y Hayato Gokudera –dijo presentando a sus amigos

Mi nombre es Haru Miura, gusto en conocerlos –dijo estrechando la mano de Chrome

El gusto es nuestro –respondieron los otros

¿Cómo debería llamarlos? ¿Por sus nombre o apellidos? –pregunto indecisa

Por nuestros nombres –dijeron en respuesta

Y mientras los chicos hablaban y contaban cuán emocionados estaban con Haru, ninguno se dio cuenta de qué varias miradas estaban sobre ellos, algunas de forma buena, pero otras eran miradas con algo de odio en ellas.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?

Bueno eso fue todo, dejen sus reviews ellos animarían mucho a continuar. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

_**Nos**_** vemos!**


	3. ¿Fiesta? Lo intentaremos

Hey! volví con actualización, espero les guste y gracias a la personita que me dejo un review

Bueno los dejo leer.

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Fiesta? Lo intentaremos

Un chico peliblanco interrumpió la charla que llevaban los chicos con Haru, pero los chicos fueron a encargarse de eso y dejaron a las chicas en su "interesante" conversación.

Chicos, les quiero hacer una propuesta –decía el peli-blanco mientras que Tsuna lo analizaba con la mirada sentía haberlo visto antes

¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Tu eres amigo de ese hombre que lastimo a nuestra amiga –dijo Tsuna recordando donde lo vio al ver su peculiar tatuaje violeta debajo del ojo derecho

Es por eso, simplemente fui un bastardo con ella y quiero disculparme como se debe –habló el rey de roma saliendo detrás del peli-blanco

¿Cómo sabremos nosotros que no intentas ridiculizarla de nuevo? –habló Hayato en tono molesto

Esa chica se ha conseguido buenos amigos, es obvio que no quiero hacer eso de nuevo –dijo el peli-azul con cierta sinceridad en sus ojos

Pruébalo –dijo ahora Lambo

Fui así de imbécil con ella porque simplemente no sabía nada de cómo amar a una persona y me divertía haciendo sufrir a los demás, pero… este tipo cambió mi forma de ser y me dijo lo cruel que había sido con ella, cuando por casualidad creía haberla visto en el parque, vimos el uniforme y fuimos a su escuela a preguntar por ella, nos dijeron que si asistía a esa escuela y que tocaría junto a sus amigos en la Cafetería Primo –relató el chico mostrando dolor y sinceridad en aquellos ojos heterocromos

¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Tsunayoshi

Totalmente –respondieron ambos–. Soy Mukuro Rokudo/Byakuran Gesso –dijeron ambos al unísono

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera y Lambo bovino –presentó Lambo a los tres sin mucho ánimo de ello–. ¿Y qué querían proponernos? –preguntó

Queremos que toquen el domingo en nuestra fiesta, ahí frente a todos los que estaban cuando la ridiculicé quiero pedirle perdón –dijo Mukuro

(N/A: Che! Lo que hace el amor x_x)

No sé si en el parque no lo notaste, pero ella no soporta verte ni un poco, ella se encontraba temblando hasta que la tranquilizamos –dijo Hayato

Así es, además si a ti no te soporta ver, menos será de los que estuvieron ahí viendo como era ridiculizada y aún sigo lamentando que no la conociéramos en ese momento, pero ella anteriormente estudiaba en Kokuyo –dijo Tsunayoshi

Realmente se consiguió los mejores amigos –repitió Mukuro

¿Q-que hace aquí… él? –preguntaba Chrome saliendo de detrás de los chicos

Chrome… -pronunció Mukuro

¿Qué quieres? –dijo es un tono seco y triste como si la voz se le fuera a quebrar

Quiero disculparme, ¡Chrome realmente siento el haber sido tan cruel contigo! ¡Perdóname por haber sido un reverendo idiota! –Gritó Mukuro llamando la atención de todos en el café, se acercó a Chrome y la abrazó –Lo siento, pero el estúpido Byakuran me cambió por completo, siento no haber podido amarte

Chrome no salía del shock, estaba siendo abrazada por aquel hombre y su mente recapitulaba las palabras que él había gritado, su corazón sintió un alivio, como cuando al caerte te dan la mano y una golosina, se libraba de aquel viejo dolor, le agradecía un poco a ese chico peli-blanco por cambiar y llenar de amor a Mukuro.

Acepto tu disculpa –dijo Chrome separándose bruscamente del abrazo y refugiándose en Tsunayoshi–. Aunque me es difícil olvidar ese día, te… yo te… -No pudo terminar la frase es que le era difícil olvidar aquello y perdonarlo en un segundo, tomó de la mano a Tsuna y lo jalo fuera del lugar, el chico no puso negación y corrió junto a ella

Chrome corrió y corrió sin soltar la mano de Tsuna, se detuvieron a descansar dentro de una tienda de comestibles, cuando por fin volvieron a normalizar su agitada respiración, Chrome comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Tsunayoshi, eso simplemente había sido demasiado, pero ya había tomado una decisión, arrancaría de una vez esa página.

Salieron de la tienda, y empezaron a caminar por las calles bajo el manto nocturno.

Tsu, ¿Qué les había pedido? –preguntó Chrome

Que tocáramos en una fiesta que ellos tendrán el domingo, dijo que irían todas las personas que estaban presentes cuando te humillo esa vez y ahí te pediría perdón frente a todos ellos –dijo Tsunayoshi

¿Fiesta? Lo intentaremos, hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo –dijo Chrome

Espera, ¿Piensas que vayamos a tocar? –decía Tsunayoshi un poco conmocionado por lo que dijo la peli-violeta

Sí, me desharé de todo eso, arrancaré esa página por fin, y posiblemente nos hagamos amigos –dijo Chrome con decisión

Está bien, pero ya es de noche ¿quieres que te acompañé a casa? –preguntó el castaño

Sí, pero tengo que pasar a tu casa por mi mochila, ahí están mis llaves –respondió la peli-violeta

Caminaron de regreso hacia la casa de Tsunayoshi, llamarón a la puerta porque Tsuna dejó las llaves en el pantalón de la escuela menos mal que su madre se encontraba en casa, los dos chicos entraron y subieron a la habitación del castaño donde dejaron las mochilas.

Chrome revisó su celular tenía dos mensajes uno de su madre y otro de Hayato, primero le contestó a Hayato, quién preguntaba en donde se encontraban, luego vio el de su madre, al parecer esa noche no llegaría a la casa ya que algo sucedió en el trabajo y su padre igual ya que trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

Tsu, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa? Al parecer no habrá nadie en la mía –dijo la chica

Sí –respondió el otro que estaba sentado en su cama

Unos minutos después llegaron Lambo y Hayato a casa de Tsunayoshi, traían con ellos también los uniformes de la escuela que dejaron en la cafetería.

¿Y qué sucedió después? –preguntó Tsunayoshi a los chicos, todos estaban en el cuarto de Tsuna sentados en el suelo

Luego de que salieron del lugar el tipo se desanimo o eso pareció, nos dejo un papel con su número y la dirección del lugar por si accedíamos a tocar allí –dijo Gokudera sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pedazo de papel

Iremos –dijo Chrome

Entonces, lúcete, vístete como toda una princesa y arranca la hoja –decía Tsunayoshi apoyándola

Ah, Haru nos dio su número también para que te lo diéramos –dijo Lambo quién le extendió un pedazo de papel a la chica –Tal vez podrían ir juntas de compras o ese tipo de cosas que hacen la mujeres

Sí –dijo Chrome mientras reía un poco

Pero ¿supongo que ellos no tendrán instrumentos cierto? –cuestionaba Tsunayoshi

No, tendríamos que llevar los del club, ¿crees que nos dejen entrar? –decía Gokudera

Sí, solamente debemos mostrar nuestra credencial, y la escuela está abierta los sábados podríamos tomarlos y traerlos aquí o llevarlos directamente al lugar de la fiesta –dijo Lambo

Entonces mañana nos dividimos el trabajo, es mejor dormir, ¿se quedarán no? –preguntó Tsuna a los chicos

Sí –dijeron Lambo y Hayato y ambos mandaron un mensaje para avisar que no irían a dormir en sus respectivos hogares

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro chicos desayunaban, la madre de Tsuna había salido de compras, así que ellos se quedaron desayunando encendieron la televisión y platicaban sobre como ordenarse para realizar todo lo que necesitaban ese día.

Entonces, ¿irás con Haru? –preguntaba el castaño del grupo

Sí, pero quiero acompañarles a la escuela, quiero ver si logro una canción antes de que se lleven los instrumentos –dijo Chrome

Pues aún tenemos suficiente tiempo, puesto que son las ocho –dijo Lambo

Luego de eso, ¿Cómo llevaremos los instrumentos? –preguntó Hayato

Pues entre Lambo y tu podrían llevarse las partes de la batería mientras que yo me encargo de llevar el bajo y la guitarra en los estuches junto con el micrófono de Chrome –dijo Tsuna

Sí, es mejor llevarse entre dos la batería, tal vez si les llamamos a los chicos nos ayuden a llevar la batería –dijo Lambo

Hablando de eso, no les hemos dicho que tocaremos mañana, voy a llamarlos ¿Cuál es el número? –pregunto Tsuna tomando el teléfono fijo de su casa

Ah, es el 552 772 451 –respondió Chrome que tenía en sus manos el pedazo de papel–. Parece ser un teléfono de casa

Oh, está sonando –dijo Tsunayoshi con el teléfono sobre su oreja–. Bueno, hola soy Tsunayoshi, llamaba para avisar que asistiremos a la fiesta, sí, ella también ha aceptado, si tenemos, pero podrían pasar a nuestra escuela para llevarlos al lugar de la fiesta, ¿hora? Déjame preguntar

Chicos ¿Cómo a qué hora sería bueno que pasen por los instrumentos? –preguntaba el castaño quitándose el teléfono de la oreja

Si practicáremos un poco, entonces ¿tal vez como a la una? –decía el chico peli-plata

Sí –apoyaron los otros al chico

Ok –dijo Tsuna–. Como a la una de la tarde estaría bien, si gracias, adiós

¿Y bien? –preguntaban los tres a su castaño amigo

No hay problema, estarán ahí para que llevemos lo instrumentos –dijo el chico sonriente

Luego de que salieron de la casa de Tsuna, en el camino hicieron varias paradas en la casa de cada chico, ya que fueron a dejar sus mochilas para que no les estorbaran, y también fue para reportarse con sus padres o en caso de Gokudera, hermana.

En el camino iban hablando de cosas sin importancia, un soplido de viento fresco hizo que los chicos alzarán la vista el cielo, era un día hermoso sin muchas nubes, un radiante sol y un clima fresco; Chrome al ver a unas aves emprender vuelo, fue invadida por la inspiración de escribir una nueva canción.

Oh, Chome, al parecer te llenaste de inspiración –dijo Lambo, ya que la chica estaba sentada en una banca con su libreta, escirbiendo y borrando algunas cosas

(N/A: Está canción es de IA de vocaloid se llama Asu no Hikari/Ligth of Tomorrow, si se preguntan por qué no es de La oreja de van gogh es porque todas sus canciones hablan de amor de una u otra forma y pues no era eso lo que necesitaba)

_El viento helado susurra suavemente,_

_Viaja hacia el Este antes de que llegue la mañana._

_El mundo normal es reflejado en tonos monótonos,_

_Débiles, inseguros corazones se derriten en la noche_

_Aunque tus alas están heridas,_

_¡Elévate más allá de tu tristeza y apunta hacia la luz!_

_¡Quiero creer! Aunque mi sueño no hará realidad,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda_

_¡Creo! Algún día, encontraré ese lugar familiar_

_y hasta entonces seguiré cantando esta nostálgica melodía…_

_El atemporal océano susurra suavemente_

_Este es el final de esta tierra bajo las estrellas._

_El mundo de recuerdos comienza a sangrar en tonos sepias,_

_Como la luna creciente, los corazones están perdidos y olvidados._

_Aunque tus alas son imperfectas,_

_¡Elévate más allá de tus dudas y apunta hacia la luz!_

_¡Quiero creer! Aún si no puedo encontrar mis deseos,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda._

_¡Creo! Un día, encontraré ese pacífico lugar y hasta entonces,_

_Yo seguiré cantando esta interminable melodía…_

_He perdido la esperanza,_

_Quiero huir de todo_

_Pero aun así quiero ver los días que llegaran._

_¡Quiero creer! Aunque mi sueño no hará realidad,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda_

_¡Creo! Algún día, encontraré ese lugar familiar_

_Y hasta entonces seguiré cantando esta nostálgica melodía… _

Luego de unos veinte minutos la letra ya estaba lista y esta vez fue más rápido ya que Tsuna, Hayato y Lambo ayudaron con unas cuantas cosas, tener la letra de una canción normalmente no era así de fácil, para nadie, pero para Chrome y los chicos era fácil cuando realmente tenían inspiración.

Al parecer quedo… con muy buena letra –dijeron los cuatro al unísono y rieron por su perfecta sincronización

Al fin llegaron a la escuela, había unos chicos a los lados de las puertas de la escuela, les pidieron que les mostraran las credenciales para que pasaran, estos mostraron su credencial de la escuela, prueba que estudiaban ahí, los chicos verificaron y los dejaron pasar.

Oh, chicos ustedes normalmente no vienen aquí los sábados –decía un chico de su salón

No, vinimos a practicar un poco y luego nos llevaremos los instrumentos –respondió Lambo

Ya veo –dijo el chico–. Bueno nos vemos, tengo que ayudar a mi club

Sí, adiós –se despidieron los chicos

Entraron al salón designado al club de música, abrieron la puerta y tomaron cada uno su posición con su instrumento tendrían que darle melodía en lo que les quedaba de tiempo, así que sin esperar más, empezaron.

Intento, tras intento, tras intento, algo no estaba bien. Decidieron parar.

No siento la melodía para esta canción –dijo Tsuna

Ni yo tampoco –le siguió Hayato

Tal vez, será mejor salir y sentir un poco del aire fresco de afuera –propuso Chrome

Sí, creo que sí –dijo Lambo

Los cuatros bajaron las escaleras, fueron al patio trasero y se acostaron en el pasto bajo la sombre de un árbol, Tsuna llevaba consigo una guitarra diferente a la que utilizaba en los ensayos. Miraban las nubes moverse y cubrir al sol, el viento les soplaba aire fresco, cosa que les relajo.

Tsuna ya sentía a que se refería la letra de la canción y con guitarra en manos, comenzó a tocar con los ojos cerrados, aunque cuando una nota no sonaba como él quería fruncía el entrecejo, con eso, logro darles una idea a Lambo y Hayato como darle su melodía a la canción.

Las cuatro subieron corriendo hacia el club, Tsunayoshi freno de golpe porque delante de él había alguien que cargaba algunos papeles y casi cae al suelo con todo y guitarra, si no hubiera sido por unos fuertes brazos que le sostuvieron la cintura.

Ah, gracias… -dijo Tsunayoshi abriendo los ojos lo primero que vio fue si la guitarra seguía en buen estado, luego a quien le salvo de caer al suelo– Hibari-san

De nada, herbívoro –dijo el azabache

Ya puedes soltarme –habló Tsuna siendo soltado por el azabache–. Y de hecho, me llamo Tsunayoshi Sawada –decía un tanto molesto el castaño

Como sea, Sawada –dijo el chico que mentalmente se regañaba por usar ese apodo en él, pero ¿por qué se regañaba?, ese castaño si era un herbívoro por correr en los pasillos y no frenar a tiempo

Tsuna, ¿estás bien? –preguntaban sus amigos

Sí, lo estoy –dijo el castaño

Al menos Hibari-senpai te atrapó a tiempo –comentó Chrome cosa que hizo que un pequeño rosa saliera en las mejillas del mayor, pero nadie lo noto o eso creyó el azabache

Bueno, continuemos, aún tenemos que darle melodía a la nueva canción, ¿Por cierto que nombre le dejarás Chrome? –preguntaba Tsuna

Ligth of Tomorrow, Luz del mañana –respondía la peli-violeta

Suena bien –decía Hayato

Vamos entonces, gracias de nuevo Hibari-san –dijo el castaño caminando con Lambo y Chrome a su lado

Ya los alcanzo, tengo que preguntar unas cosas –decía Hayato

De acuerdo –decían sus amigos a lo lejos

Gokudera fue tras el chico azabache, quería preguntarle unas cuantas cosas sobre ciertos hechos que habían ocurrido.

Hey, Hibari –dijo el peli-plata

¿Qué quieres? –preguntó en tono molesto el mencionado

Me parece que te interesa alguien de nuestro grupo –dijo en tono un poco pícaro el sabia quien era, pero molestar al Hibari, eso no tenía precio, un poco de venganza por los años de secundaría con su molesto "te morderé hasta la muerte"–. Pero me pregunto, ¿quién podrá ser?

Eso no es cierto, herbívoro –dijo con tranquilidad aunque se tenso un poco

¿Será que por… -decía el chico haciendo ademán de pensar–. Tsunayoshi? –terminó la frase

El Sawada no me interesa –dijo impaciente el azabache

¿Enserio? Yo he visto que te sonrojas con su mirada feliz y lo has estado viendo en diferentes lugares –decía el chico

Jajá, que gracioso piérdete o te morderé hasta la muerte –decía Hibari era suficiente era seguro que ese peli-plata buscaba venganza, ¿y cómo sabia todo eso de él?

Bueno, si no te interesa le diré a aquel chico alvino de la cafetería que está al 100% disponible –dijo el menor, sabía que con eso por fin enojaría al otro, pues cuando estaban en la cafetería y hablaban con Byakuran y Mukuro, el azabache mostraba una mirada con enojo y se fue antes de que Tsuna y Chrome se fueran corriendo

Atrévete y aparecerás muerto –dijo el chico sacando de quién sabe donde unas tonfas

Así que Tsu, ¿si te interesa? –dijo Hayato, realmente le divertía ver así a Hibari

Tal vez –dijo mirando hacia un lado

Jajá, lo sabía, no te preocupes por aquellos chicos no tienen nada que ver con Tsuna, solo querían que tocáramos en una fiesta –habló Gokudera –Nos vemos, me he divertido con tus actitudes

Luego de que Hayato regresará con los chicos, continuaron con la melodía de la canción, ahora que ya tenían una idea les era más fácil.

Después de algunos intentos, lo lograron. Al ya tener melodía, solo la practicaban con la letra, era perfecto.

Ese día les había ido bastante bien, un lindo día, un buen clima, una nueva canción, una canción que al parecer era la más rápida que habían compuesto los cuatro, sin duda, un gran día y aún faltaba llevar los instrumentos, que Chrome fuera con Haru de compras, el día prometía mucho.

Ya está lista la canción –dijo Chrome felizmente

Así es, la más rápida que hemos conseguido –dijo Lambo

Y aún queda media hora, en lo que aparecen Byakuran y Mukuro –dijo Tsunayoshi

Vaya, que bien –dijo Hayato

Entonces me iré ya a buscar a Haru –dijo Chrome que se despidió y salió del salón

Hayato, ¿Y que fuiste a hacer? –preguntaba curioso Tsunayoshi

Preguntarle algo a Hibari, de hecho creo que lo he hecho enojar –decía el peli-plata

¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? –decía el castaño

¿No quieren agua? iré a comprar unas botellas –habló ignorando al castaño

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Merece Review o no?

Ese Gokudera haciendo enojar a Hibari XD por todo de la secundaria. (Chrome, Lambo, Hayato y Tsuna iban en diferentes secundarias y se conocieron iniciando la preparatoria).


	4. Fiesta (Parte 1)

Vengo y traigo actualización~

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Noche de fiesta, entre el perdón, el odio y el amor P 1/2

Ya era hora de que llegaran Byakuran y Mukuro, así que los tres chicos salieron al frente de la escuela es busca de aquellos dos, se recargaron en la pared para esperarlos, pero no paso mucho para que se les viese estacionarse al frente de la escuela en una camioneta, lo necesariamente grande para que entre la batería.

Hey, chicos ya llegamos –decía bajando de la camioneta Byakuran, mientras que del lado del copiloto se bajaba Mukuro

Bueno, vayamos ahora por las cosas, ya que no será fácil desarmar la batería –dijo Lambo

No hay que desarmarla la podemos traer entera –dijo Mukuro

Sí claro, veamos cuánto aguantas bajando las escaleras –dijo Hayato

Vamos, somos cinco si logramos bajarla, lo que habría que quitarle nada más serían los platillos y ya –dijo Tsunayoshi

Vayamos al salón y veamos como bajarla –dijo lambo comenzando a caminar dentro de la escuela seguido por los otros cuatro

Caminaron hasta entrar al edificio y subieron las escaleras, ya en el segundo piso se dirigieron al salón designado a su club, alguien se estaba parado en frente de la puerta y reacciono cuando vio a los chicos.

Ah, ¿son ustedes los del club de música? –preguntaba un chico pelirrojo, con ojos del mismo color

Sí, ¿por qué preguntas? –decía Tsunayoshi

Soy nuevo en la escuela y hace poco complete mi cambio, y buscaba inscribirme en el club de música –explicaba el pelirrojo–. Soy Enma Kozato, llámenme Enma

Chicos me encargaré de lo de Enma, mientras ustedes resuelvan lo de la batería y luego yo llevo el bajo y la guitarra y los alcanzo –decía el castaño

Está bien –dijeron los otros entrando al salón

¿Paso algo con los instrumentos? –preguntaba Enma

Ah, aún no me he presentado, soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, llámame Tsuna –dijo el castaño–. Con respecto a los instrumentos, mañana tocaremos en una fiesta y llevaremos nuestros instrumentos al lugar

Ya veo –decía sonriente el chico– ¿Qué instrumento tocas? –preguntó

La guitarra eléctrica y normal –dijo él castaño–. Ven, no sé cómo se integra a alguien más a un club, vayamos a preguntar con los del teatro –dijo Tsuna mostrándole el camino al otro

¿En qué salón estás? –preguntaba el otro mientras le seguía

En el 1°A, ¿En cuál quedaste tú? –dijo Tsuna

Yo estoy en el 1°C –respondía

Ya llegamos, iré a preguntar ya vuelvo –habló Tsuna deteniéndose frete a una puerta y entrando en el salón

Luego de unos cinco minutos, el castaño salió de ahí, le habían dicho que tenía que buscar un formulario y luego de rellenar los datos, se le entregaba al encargado de la prefectura. Así que se dirigieron ahí, para buscar el formulario.

Toc, toc, el sonido de la puerta resonó.

Adelante –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

Disculpe, vengo por un formulario de inscripción a un club –dijo Tsuna entrando sin mirar al presente–. ¿Hibari-san? ¿Tú te encargas de esto? –exclamó el chico al mirar quién estaba ahí

Aprendo a encargarme de esto –dijo Hibari–. Toma aquí está el formulario –dijo extendiéndole una hoja

Gracias –dijo y salió –Ya la tengo Enma, solo tienes que rellenarla

Sí, pero no tengo pluma –dijo Enma, Tsuna volvió a entrar a la oficina de la prefectura cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Hibari-san, ¿Me presta una pluma? –pidió el menor, Hibari le hizo una seña para que el otro se acercará a tomar la pluma

Pero de un momento a otro tomo al castaño con una mano en la cintura de este y la otra el mentón, lo acorralo contra el escritorio, el chico se sorprendió por el rápido movimiento, pero más aún por la proximidad que ambos tenían tiñéndosele las mejillas de un rojo cálido. Hibari era un carnívoro, no iba a dejar a su presa tan fácilmente, ni que un herbívoro tratara de enojarlo.

Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro y cuando Hibari ya casi rozaba los labios del menor, pero debido a que Enma se impaciento decidió echar una ojeada, después de todo a partir del Lunes iría a esa escuela, así que tenía que saber cómo era el lugar, sin embargo se encontró con una escena de esas que cuando la interrumpes casi te matan, y tal vez eso pasaría ya que Hibari emanaba un aura de odio.

Ah, yo… ¡Siento interrumpir! –grito el pequeño pelirrojo sonrojado y aplicando el viejo dicho "más vale aquí corrió, que aquí murió" salió cual rayo de la sala cerrando tras de sí la puerta

¡Gracias por la pluma! –dijo Tsuna que luego de eso se soltó de Hibari y salió corriendo en busca de Enma, pero no sin antes despejar un poco su mente aquella imagen de Hibari acercándose para besarlo simplemente no salía de su cabeza

Paso un rato y luego encontró al chico en el club, los chicos ya habían bajado la batería, pero aún no se llevaban los platillos, así que pronto subirían de nuevo.

Siento… el haber interrumpido –decía el chico

No te preocupes, yo no esperaba que eso sucediera –comentó el otro

Bueno, aquí esta, ya rellene el formulario –dijo extendiéndole el papel, aunque Tsuna luego de aquello se sentía algo avergonzado

Oh, Tsuna, Enma, ya volvieron –dijo Hayato entrando al salón

¡Hayato! Ven acompáñame a llevar esto a la prefectura –dijo tomando la mano del peli-plata y jalándolo sin que el otro tuviera tiempo de negarse

Bien aquí te espero –dijo Gokudera cuando llegaron

Entrégalo tú –pidió el castaño

¿Por qué? –preguntaba el otro

Tsuna alejó a Hayato de ahí y luego le contó todo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de victoria, realmente enojo al azabache.

Bien, bien, yo lo entregaré –dijo tomando el papel y entro a la prefectura

¿Volviste?, deja el formulario en la mesa –dijo Hibari de espalda sin voltear a mirar pues estaba organizando un archivero

¿No crees que se te pasó la brusquedad con el pobre Tsunayoshi? –dijo Hayato, quién evadió olímpicamente una tonfa voladora por parte del mayor

Hn –dijo el azabache

Sabes, con el tienes que ser un poco más dulce, pero como sea, no es que yo sepa mucho –dijo el peli-plata acercándose al escritorio dejando el documento y evitando la otra tonfa

Luego de aquello, Lambo y Hayato se fueron con Mukuro y Byakuran en la parte de atrás de la camioneta para cuidar que la batería este bien, después Enma se fue.

Ah –suspiró el castaño–. Ya guarde el bajo de lambo y mi guitarra, también traigo el micrófono y el soporte del micrófono de Chrome, iré a alcanzarlos a casa de Byakuran

Y dicho esto salió del salón del club, la verdad no sabía cómo iría allá, lo más seguro era que tomase el autobús. Cuando salió de la escuela, estaba mirando su teléfono para mirar la dirección y saber autobús tomar, pero una motocicleta se colocó delante del castaño, el conductor llevaba un casco así que no veía de quién se trataba.

Tsunayoshi, ¿Te llevo? –preguntó el chico quitándose el casco era Hibari el que le hablaba, aunque en un tono un poquito amable

¿Enserio? No quisiera molestarte –el castaño no acostumbraba relacionarse con el chico de cabellos negros, pues casi no se veían por ir en clases distintas

No hay problema –dijo el otro

De acuerdo –dijo Tsunayoshi quién tomó el casco que Hibari le entregó y se subió a la moto, luego le dijo la dirección

Sé dónde queda, sujétate fuerte –dijo el mayor mientras que Tsuna agarraba la cintura del otro

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero prefería eso a salir volando en alguna vuelta, y no podía permitir que saliera volando con los estuches de los instrumentos colgados de su espalda.

Con Haru y Chorme todo iba bien, cuando la peli-violeta fue a buscar a la castaña al lugar donde habían quedado, ya que Chrome en la noche anterior le mando un mensaje antes de ir a dormir.

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, primero miraban las tiendas desde afuera para ver si algo les parecía interesante, no duraron mucho tiempo hasta que entraron a una tienda donde la ropa les llamó la atención, aunque a Chrome no le gustaba ir mucho de compras se estaba divirtiendo junto a Haru.

¡Mira! Yo creo que te quedaría realmente bien esto, con esto y… esto, anda ve a probártelo –dijo entusiasmada Haru entregándole prendas y llevando al probador a Chrome

¿Eh? –solo pudo decir eso la peli-violeta, pues de estar mirando algunas blusas pasó a estar frente a la puerta del probador, luego de unos minutos termino de colocarse la ropa que le dio la castaña

Kyaa~ Chrome, te ves muy bien –chillaba la otra al verla salir

¿Enserio? –preguntó y luego se miro al espejo era un conjunto de color amarillo y rosa, pero no era su estilo usar colores tan llamativos aunque le quedaban bien eran colores demasiado chillones para su personalidad –Me gustan los colores fríos y oscuros o colores un poco pálidos –dijo Chrome

Ya veo, entonces veré que te encuentro –decía felizmente la otra, se recorió rápidamente el lugar y tomo algunas cuántas combinaciones

Chrome se probó todos los conjuntos que Haru le había traído, aunque por un momento pensó en que nunca iba a terminar. Al final de probárselo todos, ella se quedo con un vestido que Haru trajo casi al último de color morado oscuro con moños de un color rojo vino.

Luego de eso empezaron a buscar algo para Haru, también tardaron un poco, pero luego se decidió por un vestido amarillo con una chaqueta larga negra. Luego se depusieron a pagar y salieron del establecimiento y continuaron paseando por el centro.

Al llegar el castaño y el azabache a la casa de Byakuran, Tsuna se bajo y le agradeció por haberlo llevado, y cuando el azabache se disponía a irse de nuevo, de aquella casa salieron aquellos chicos de la cafetería y esto hizo que una vena le saliera en la sien, aunque no sabía si realmente debía preocuparse, pues Gokudera le había dicho que no había problema y al parecer ahí tocarían, pero no se iría hasta estar seguro.

Tsunayoshi-kun, pasa ya hemos colocado la batería –dijo Mukuro

Está bien, nos vemos Hibari-san, de nuevo gracias por traerme –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que casi le derrite el corazón a Hibari, pero esta vez lo pudo disimular olímpicamente

Claro, nos vemos Sawada –dijo y escendió su motocicleta, ya que él Cataño se había ddespedido no tendría caso quedarse más, confiaría en las palabras del peli-plateado

¿Por qué no lo invitas a la fiesta? –Dijo Byakuran–. Mientras más gente mejor

Está bien –dijo el castaño–. ¡Hibari-san! –gritó pues este ya iba a irse, pero si lo escuchó y se detuvo algunas casas más delante de donde estaban los chicos, Tsuna corrió y lo invito, este acepto el ir

¿Y bien? –preguntó Mukuro

Dijo que vendrá –respondió Tsuna

Vamos Tsuna coloquemos, lo que falta –dijo Hayato apareciendo por la puerta de la casa

Al entar a la casa

Tsunayoshi se sorprendió por lo grande que era por dentro la casa, vaya que era genial para una fiesta tenía todo lo que un adolescente quería, videojuegos, sillones poof, una gran televisión, entre otras cosas. Al poco rato terminaron de acomodar los instrumentos a las bocinas y también el micrófono de Chrome.

Domingo por la tarde.

Tsunayoshi se encontraba caminando con Lambo para ir a buscar a Chrome y alcanzar a Gokudera quién ya los esperaba para usar el auto de su hermana y llevarlos al lugar de la fiesta.

Tsuna vestía una camiseta azul, con una chaqueta naranja claro, con un pantalón color crema y un cinturón rojo; por su parte Lambo estaba vistiendo una camiseta verde manga larga con cuello en V y encima una camisa verde abierta, pantalón rojo y cinturón blanco.

Al llegar a casa de Chrome ésta tardo algunos segundos en abrir y luego de que salió junto a Haru caminaron hasta donde Hayato los esperaba en el auto. Hayato estaba en el lado del conductor, Tsuna en el lugar del copiloto y Lambo, Chrome y Haru en la parte de atrás.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, además de que irían un poco temprano para probar que los instrumentos se encontrarán bien.

Hey, que bueno que ya hayan llegado –dijo Byakuran abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a los chicos–. Mukuro salió a buscar unas cuántas cosas al supermercado, volverá pronto y los demás igual ya casi llegan

Muy bien, haremos la prueba rápidamente –dijo Lambo

Yo quiero escucharlos –dijo Haru

Fueron al lugar donde el día anterior colocaron los instrumentos y el micrófono. Tocaron un poco, al parecer todo estaba bien.

No paso mucho cuando la noche empezó a hacer aparición y todos los invitados y Mukuro habían llegado a la casa. Había varios grupos de chicos charlando, jugando videojuegos y haciendo demás cosas, los chicos iban a empezar a tocar, las luces fueron apagadas y cambiadas por unas de colores dándole ambiente al lugar, entonces empezaron con Ligth of Tomorrow.

_El viento helado susurra suavemente,_

_Viaja hacia el Este antes de que llegue la mañana._

_El mundo normal es reflejado en tonos monótonos,_

_Débiles, inseguros corazones se derriten en la noche_

_Aunque tus alas están heridas,_

_¡Elévate más allá de tu tristeza y apunta hacia la luz!_

_¡Quiero creer! Aunque mi sueño no hará realidad,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda_

_¡Creo! Algún día, encontraré ese lugar familiar_

_y hasta entonces seguiré cantando esta nostálgica melodía…_

_El atemporal océano susurra suavemente_

_Este es el final de esta tierra bajo las estrellas._

_El mundo de recuerdos comienza a sangrar en tonos sepias,_

_Como la luna creciente, los corazones están perdidos y olvidados._

_Aunque tus alas son imperfectas,_

_¡Elévate más allá de tus dudas y apunta hacia la luz!_

_¡Quiero creer! Aún si no puedo encontrar mis deseos,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda._

_¡Creo! Un día, encontraré ese pacífico lugar y hasta entonces,_

_Yo seguiré cantando esta interminable melodía…_

_He perdido la esperanza,_

_Quiero huir de todo_

_Pero aun así quiero ver los días que llegaran._

_¡Quiero creer! Aunque mi sueño no hará realidad,_

_Seguiré volando tan lejos como pueda_

_¡Creo! Algún día, encontraré ese lugar familiar_

_Y hasta entonces seguiré cantando esta nostálgica melodía…_

Una vez que ellos terminaron algunos aplaudían, otros bailaban, otros simplemente fueron a besarse o molestar gente, anque en esa fiesta se podían detectar diferentes sentimientos, un escalofrío recorrió a Tsuna pues sintió como si alguien le deseara lo peor miro en una dirección al azar y miro a quien menos esperaba, ¿Qué hacía Kyoko ahí?, pero eso no le importaba demostraría de lo que era capaz, siguieron con pesadilla.

_Corre, déjalo atrás, no busques la razón, __  
el miedo no acepta excusas, no tiene compasión.  
No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
huye de esta ilusión._

Cuando una pesadilla te atrapa, la maldad  
te cubre con su manto negro y te arrastra sin parar.  
No dejes que te atrape a ti,  
huye de esta ilusión.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión (x2).

Es tan frío ese sudor que te llega a recorrer  
todo el cuerpo mientras duermes, mientras piensas en volver.  
Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
te intentará engañar.

Sientes que tu alma vuelve a visitar  
esa cama que dejaste anoche sin avisar.  
Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar,  
te intentará engañar.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión (x2).

No, no es verdad, todo es un sueño,  
pero es real, dime tú, reina del mal, cuando voy yo a despertar.

Despiértate, olvídalo,  
aquello nunca sucedió,  
todo fue una ilusión (x4).

Por otra parte, Lambo estaba recibiendo una gran mirada que podría calificarse como "deseo", pues un hombre de cabellos negros con patillas curiosas no le dejaba de mirar como si se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada y el no podía hacer nada más que apartar su vista.

Hayato parecía que más siego y negado que Hibari, pues Yamamoto desde hace tiempo que le tenía sentimientos por él y éste no se había dado cuenta ni lo aceptaba, y a ahí se encontraba Yamamoto que había sido invitado por casualidad, el pelinegro no dejaba escapar ninguno de los movimientos y expresiones del peli-plata.

Por su parte Chrome se encontraba bajo dos miradas más atentas que los que la escuchaban cantar, Haru le sonreía cada que sus vistas chocaban para animar a la peli-violeta, mientras que Mukuro sonreía un poco melancólico por permitir que aquella persona sufriera tanto.

Cuando terminaron pesadilla, descansaron un poco y fueron a tomar un poco de las bebidas que había, tuvieron que oler bien el vaso ya que siempre salía el chistosito que le echaba alcohol a las bebidas.

Volvieron de nuevo pero alguien se les adelantó, era Kyoko y ella tomó el micrófono de Chrome al parecer ella iba a cantar algo.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntaba en tono serio Tsuna

Si me permiten, yo quiero cantar algo –dijo Kyoko

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, la dejarían, pues no podría superar sus canciones o eso creían ellos, pero de cualquier modo apoyarían a Tsuna si era necesario.

¿Kaoru me ayudas? –dijo la chica y el chico que estaba con ella la última vez salió y tomo la guitarra de Tsuna cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño

Bueno, entonces cantaré… -pronunciaba la chica de cabellos naranjos

* * *

¿Qué cantará Kyoko?

xD Apenas llega Enma y nos hecha a perder el 1827, ¿Que les parece el curso de la fiesta?

Bueno gente eso fue todo por este capitulo así que... ¿Me dejan un review?


	5. Fiesta (Parte 2)

La continuación ya llegó, espero que sus dudas del otro capitulo se aclaren.

Espero que les guste lo que escribí.

* * *

Capitulo 5: Fiesta, entre el amor, el odio y el perdón (parte 2)

Bueno, entonces cantaré… -pronunciaba la chica de cabellos naranjos sueltos y un vestido naranja con borde negro –Diosa, única, bonita –dijo terminando de completar la frase

(N/A: XDD esta canción me mato)

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)  
y los chicos más hermosos  
se mueren por mí  
Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)  
una star, una divina  
desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo  
soy azúcar cuando yo canto  
soy locura cuando te miro  
y por eso te gusto tanto  
soy un ángel cuando camino  
soy la dueña de tu destino  
soy el fuego cuando me muevo  
así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
y los chicos más hermosos  
se mueren por mí  
Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
una star, una divina  
desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo  
soy azúcar cuando yo canto  
soy locura cuando te miro  
y por eso te gusto tanto  
soy un ángel cuando camino  
soy la dueña de tu destino  
soy el fuego cuando me muevo  
así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (yo soy así)  
y los chicos más hermosos  
se mueren por mí  
Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
una star, una divina  
desde que nací

Toca para mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
y los chicos más hermosos  
se mueren por mí  
Diosa única bonita, yo soy así  
una star, una divina  
desde que nací

una star, una divina  
desde que nací

Diosa (sí) Unica (que más) Divina!  
Sí, así soy yo.

Había sido una buena canción, a otros les divertía la idea de que aquella chica se metiera en la interpretación de la banda, pero eso no fue lo que enojo a Kyoko, sino que ahora el castaño no le estaba prestando atención, porque se encontraba besando a alguien.

Ese alguien era Hibari, había visto de lo que se trataba aquello, aunque no sabía los detalles se los imaginaba, esa chica buscaba molestar a Tsuna, a SU presa, así que era un buen momento para besar al chico, ya que hasta él se daba cuenta de que era algo lento para el amor, así que suponía el chico creería que había sido para ayudar a molestar a la chica.

Tsuna fue sorprendido cuando de repente el azabache se acercó a él, a pesar de que sus amigos estaban ahí, lo besó, el castaño lo admitía el chico besaba genial, todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y olvidó hasta a la pesada de Kyoko. Cuando se separaron la chica hacía poco ya había terminado su canción.

¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! –dijo enojada la chica

Él estaba besándome –dijo Hibari retador y a Tsuna le salió un pequeño sonrojo pero le siguió lo que él creía un "juego" así que igual se puso algo retador

Así, pero eso no es algo de tu interés –dijo Tsuna en un tono serio, casi todos en el lugar miraban la escena

Tsk… -chasque la lengua Kyoko

Kyoko, tranquilízate y déjalos ya –decía el chico que venía con ella, luego de haber dejado la guitarra

La chica iba a lanzar un golpe hacia Tsuna, pero rápidamente Hibari se colocó enfrente de él y el otro chico jaló a Kyoko para que no asestara ese golpe. Luego Byakuran llego para calmar las cosas.

Deberías calmarte, ellos no son algo que te interese –dijo Byakuran

¿Qué te sucede Kyoko? –dijo Tsuna, estaba bien que no le agradará y todo eso, pero actuar así, ¡ya no eran niños de primaria!

Sucede que tú ahora quieres creerte el centro del mundo con tu banda de cuarta –dijo Kyoko

¿Yo?, te equivocas yo no soy quién canta que soy una "Diosa, Única, Bonita" –respondió Tsuna

… -se quedo callada unos momentos–. Sí lo hago es porque así soy –dijo haciendo pose de súper star

Creo que deberías bajar un poco tus humos –dijo Byakuran que acto seguido derramo un vaso de jugo sobre la chica empapándola

Kyaa, ¡¿pero qué demonios has hecho?! –gritó la chica

Bajó tus humos, vinimos a divertirnos, no a presumir –dijo Lambo

Te lo mereces, tú te lo has buscado –dijo Kaoru aquel chico que estaba con ella haciendo su enojo mayor

Por favor, si seguirás así, ¿podrías irte? Allá está la puerta –dijo Chrome quién señalaba la puerta

¡AH! Me largo –dijo la chica con el vestido mojado – ¡Kaoru vamos!

No, estás muy alterada, ve tranquila y cálmate –dijo el chico, la chica no lo pensó dos veces y se fue de la fiesta – Me disculpo, no pensé que ocasionaría esto –dijo el chico agachando su cabeza

No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa –dijo Tsuna

Así es –apoyó Byakuran

¿Chicos que les parece si ahora tocamos de verdad? –decía Hayato mientras los demás subían al pequeño escenario y tomaban cada uno su puesto, pero antes de alcanzarlos le susurro a Hibari –Buena movida, seguro no pensará que en verdad lo hiciste por atracción –dicho esto se subió con sus amigos bajo la mirada del azabache que luego paso al castaño

Seguiremos con… Muñeca de trapo –dijo Chrome

_Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,__  
Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,  
Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,  
Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar._

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té,  
Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré,  
Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,  
Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,  
Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,  
Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
Que no han hablado nunca claro,  
Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
Y yo una muñeca de trapo.

Cada silencio es una nube que va,  
Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar,  
Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,  
Y que me escuche hablar la luna de Enero  
mirándote a ti.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,  
Eres todo lo que más quiero,  
Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,  
Mis ojos son dos cruces negras,  
Que no han hablado nunca claro,  
Mi corazón lleno de pena,  
Y yo una muñeca de trapo.

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,  
Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos,  
Pero el silencio es algo frío,  
Y mis inviernos son muy largos,  
Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,  
Entre los versos de algún tango,  
Porque este corazón sincero,  
Murió en su muñeca de trapo.

Al terminar, todos estaban divirtiéndose mientras unos platicaban con otros chicos y chicas, otros estaban jugando, otros al parecer habían bebido algo de alcohol y ya les estaba afectando; Chrome reconoció a algunos de los chicos y chicas que se encontraban ahí aunque era algo difícil pues ya no los recordaba bien.

Iban a empezar con otra canción pero un sonido los sacó a todos de lo que estaban haciendo, Mukuro se encontraba en el segundo piso de pie en el barandal.

Disculpen chicos y chicas ¿Podrían mirar hacia acá? –dijo el chico aún de pie sobre aquel inestable barandal

¿Qué…? –dijo Chrome no entendía que hacía allí Mukuro hasta que recordó el porqué de la fiesta

Gracias, verán, quería decirles que hace tiempo estuve con una chica, ella me quería mucho, pero yo era un estúpido que no conocía ni un poquito de que iba el amor, solo me creía que alguien "cool" debería salir con muchas chicas, luego la boté cuál muñeca vieja, no la volví a ver más, después conocí a un peliblanco maldito que me enseño realmente que era el amor, así que yo me quiero disculpar como se debe –relataba el chico -¿Chrome podrías subir aquí? –pedía el de cabellos azules

La chica dudo unos segundos, pero al recibir el apoyo de sus amigos accedió, así que subió las escaleras y al llegar Mukuro hizo una seña y los chicos empezaron a tocar un tema que ella conocía bien, Tsunayoshi se colocó frente al micrófono, estaba algo sonrojado pues el no quería cantar, pero no hubo de otra.

**[Flash Back]**

Chicos ahora que esto ya está listo les tengo que pedir un favor –dijo Mukuro

¿Cuál? –preguntaron ellos

Verán mañana cuando vaya a disculparme con Chrome quiero que ustedes toquen Rosas, ¿Tsunayoshi crees poder cantarla tú?

¡Eh! Yo no soy bueno cantando –dijo exaltado

Mentiroso –dijeron Lambo y Hayato al unísono

Es cierto, Lambo canta mejor que yo –dijo para defenderse Tsunayoshi

Hayato es aún mejor –dijo el de cabellos negros

Saben que eso no es cierto –dijo el peli-plata

Entonces arreglemos esto de una buena forma –dijo Byakuran

¿Piedra, papel y tijeras? –preguntaban

Sí –respondió con su sonrisa característica

Bien… ¡piedra, papel o tijeras! –Gritaron los chicos, Hayato y Lambo sacrón tijeras y solo Tsuna sacó papel

Fue trampa –dijo rápidamente en su defensa

No, no lo fue –dijeron los otros

Ya sabemos quién va a cantar –dijo Mukuro

**[Fin del Flash Back] **

Chrome se dio cuenta de que la tonada de la melodía era la de rosas, así que miro por el barandal donde estaba Mukuro y vio que Tsunayoshi iba a cantar.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar__  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",__  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,__  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio__  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir__  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

Mukuro bajo del barandal y tomo la mano de Chrome para empezar a bailar lo que parecía un bonito vals, unos miraban atentos, otros seguían besándose y a otros no les importaba para nada y solo miraban a los que estaban cantando; aunque Haru se enojo por el baile que tenía con el joven de ojos heterocromos y a la vez se sintió feliz por su amiga, ya que según entendía la historia y lo que le había contado, ya no le dolería aquella vieja herida.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

_me pediste que te diera un beso.__  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,__  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

_un placer coincidir en esta vida.__  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,__  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Y es que empiezo a pensar

_que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.__  
y es que empiezo a sospechar__  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
dónde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Al terminar la canción detuvieron el baile y Mukuro hizo otra seña, esta vez iba para Byakuran quién accionó algo a través de un botón en la pared e hizo que una ventana que llenaron con varias rosas cayeran.

No son mil, pero tampoco son diez –dijo Mukuro que se lleno su alrededor de rosas y tomo una –Pequeña Chrome, ¿Podrías perdonarme? –decía mientras se hincaba y extendía la rosa

Etto… Sí, Gracias por disculparte –dijo Chrome, aquel recuerdo ya no le dolía

Gracias a ti, por disculparme –dijo abrazando a la peli-violeta –Espero que pronto llegue alguien a tu vida y realmente sepa apreciarte –habló el peli-azul

Después de eso el tiempo paso rápido, así que los chicos ya iban a irse, al día siguiente todos tendrían clases así que poco a poco se fueron yendo.

Ah, Hibari-san, gracias por ayudarme a alejar a Kyoko –dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado al recordar el beso

Sí, no lo hice para que me agradecieras, nos vemos –dijo Hibari

Oye, Tsuna ¿Podrías irte con Hibari?, pasaremos a dejar a algunos chicos que se quedaron sin forma de regresar a sus casas –dijo Hayato –Primero quiero llevar a las chicas y los que viven cerca –mintió, todo eso era una mentira, pero le daría algo de ayuda a Hibari

No lo sé, parece que el ya se va –dijo Tsunayoshi

No tengo ningún problema –se apresuró a decir Hibari, tomaría la ayuda del peli-plata aunque realmente no la necesitaba

De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo Tsuna siguiendo a Hibari hasta su moto

Ambos se subieron y Tsuna se sujeto fuerte a la cintura de Hibari, pues con el fresco viento que le daba en la cara se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido. Recargó su cabeza en la espalda de Hibari, estaba cansado, pero una sonrisa asomó su rostro al recordarse cantar.

Herbívoro, ¿No crees que estas olvidando algo? –dijo el pelinegro volteando a verlo en una parada, el castaño no sabía a qué se refería -¡¿En dónde rayos vives?! –dijo Hibari

Ah, en la avenida principal detrás de la escuela, entre la colonia cielo y la calle nube –explicó el castaño – ¿Si la ubicas?

Sí, ya sé donde es –dijo emprendiendo su ruta hacia la casa del chico

Pasaron unos minutos, ya que no era tan lejos y llegaron, Hibari le pregunto qué casa era la suya para dejarle frente a ella, el chico le respondió que era la de color naranja. Lo dejo en su casa, se despidieron y Hibari se fue.

Cuando Hibari y Tsuna se fueron, todos miraron interrogantes a Hayato pues quién llevaría a los otros era Byakuran. Además de que Lambo se había ido con un sujeto de traje naranja que le estaba preguntando algunas cosas.

¿Y bien? ¿Dinos que fue eso? –preguntaban Byakuran y Mukuro, mientras Chrome y Haru también estaban preguntándose lo mismo

Vamos chicos, es obvio que esos terminarán juntos, solo les daba una ayudita, además ese beso no fue solo para molestar a la chica –decía Gokudera –Bueno chicas, vamos

Hey, Gokudera, dame un aventón –pidió Yamamoto ambos se conocían al igual que con Hibari ellos fueron a la misma secundaria y los conocía a ambos a pesar de ser de grupos superiores

Está bien, solo porque te debo una por ayudarme con aquellos tipos la última vez –dijo Hayato

Gracias~ -dijo el chico

Entonces vamos –dijo Hayato –primero dejaré a las chicas

Está bien, vamos –hablaron Chrome y Haru

Todos subieron al auto y Hayato arrancó, las chicas iban platicando mientras que los chicos hablaban sobre viejos momentos en la secundaria. Llegaron a casa de Haru, luego a la de Chrome y por último dejo a Takeshi.

Nos vemos Gokudera –dijo el chico mientras entraba a su casa

¿En serio? –decía Lambo, el otro hombre asintió-. ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? –preguntó

Reborn, Por favor, considera mi oferta –dijo el hombre de traje naranja–. Nos vemos

* * *

Como siempre les tengo preguntas, ¿Que creen que le haya dicho Reborn a Lambo?

Tsuna es algo lento para entender lo referente al amor XD ¿Cómo le irá luego con Hibari?

Pues eso ha sido todo por este capitulo.

_**Nos vemos!**_


	6. Buena oferta, sólo falta un mes

Bueno he traído ahora el capitulo 6, ojalá y les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 6: Una buena oferta, solo falta un mes

Se encontraban muy temprano en la escuela, aunque era porque Mukuro y Byakuran llevaron los instrumentos y ellos los subieron, aunque más bien Chrome llevo lo ligero y los otros tres chicos la batería. Cuando se encontraban ya con los instrumentos en su lugar Tsuna recordó que tenían un nuevo miembro.

Chicos, tenemos un nuevo miembro en el club –dijo Tsuna

Ah, de eso era la hoja que le entregué a Hibari –decía Gokdera

Sí, el va en el 1°C y se llama Enma Kozato –dijo Tsuna

Ah, el chico que estaba aquí cuando llegaron Byakuran y Mukuro –dijo Lambo–. Cierto yo igual tengo que contarles algo

¿Qué? –preguntaban los otros, de repente sonó el timbre de la campana

¿Tan pronto sonó la campana? –Cuestionó Hayato, al revisar en el celular se dio cuenta de que realmente ya era hora de que comenzaran las clases, de hecho la campana se atrasó unos cinco minutos –Chicos mejor corremos, ya es tarde y toca clase con Lal Mirch

A los otros tres les recorrió un escalofrío, esa profesora era una espartana para las matemáticas, sin pensarlo corrieron rápidamente; cuando por fin divisaron el salón con cautela abrieron la puerta de la salida y Tsuna fue el desdichado que se asomó.

No… no ha llegado –dijo Tsuna soltando un gran suspiro, al parecer era la primera vez que se retrasaba, sin perder el tiempo los cuatro entraron al salón, pero…

Bonita hora de llegar y además sin pedir permiso de entrar a mi clase –dijo la maestra espartana de matemáticas, saliendo de quién sabe dónde, pues Tsuna realmente nunca la vio - ¡¿Qué esperan?! Explíquense

No sabíamos la hora y nos retrasamos –dijo Chrome quién reaccionó primero

Ese no es mi problema, vayan por su castigo a prefectura por llegar tarde a la clase –dijo casi gritando la profesora

Está bien –dijeron los chicos saliendo de aquel lugar rumbo a la prefectura ¿Qué castigo les impondrían? Se preguntaban

Toc, Toc, fue el sonido de la puerta y un "Adelante" se escuchó.

Al entrar los cuatro miraron al prefecto, Tsuna por un momento pensó en que se encontrarían con Hibari, pero no fue así era el prefecto el que ahí se encontraba, le contaron lo sucedido y el prefecto los entendió así que les dio una sanción menor les entregó un papel para que lo firmara la profesora y los dejo irse.

¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Lambo ya que la sanción se encontraba en la hoja de papel

Según esto, limpiar los salones de los segundos grados, aún así es algo tedioso –decía Tsuna quién tenía la hoja

Al menos no fueron todos los salones –dijo Chrome animando a sus amigos

Es cierto, después de clases deberíamos apresurarnos –dijo Hayato

Volvieron al salón, la profesora firmo el papel sin haber leído cual fue el castigo, sonó la campana de nuevo para dar inicio a la siguiente clase.

Se sentaron en sus lugares y Tsuna soltó un suspiro de pesadez aunque no era tan malo perder de vez en cuando una clase de matemáticas, sentía algo de cansancio.

Las siguientes horas pasaron algo lentas, pero todos se despejaron cuando la hora del receso llego a ellos, luego de comprar sus alimentos fueron a comer al patio trasero, consiguieron un buen lugar bajo un árbol.

¡Tsunayoshi! –gritaba desde lejos un pelirrojo saludando, el chico corrió hacia ellos

Hola, Enma –dijo el castaño–. Chicos él es de quién les hablaba, Enma Kozato, nuestro nuevo integrante

Hola, soy Chrome Dokuro –decía la peli-violeta sonriente

Lambo Bovino –habló el pelinegro

Hayato Gokudera –se presentó ahora el peli-plata

Es un gusto el conocerlos –dijo el pelirrojo–. Como ya saben, ni nombre es Enma Kozato

¿Qué instrumento tocas Enma? –preguntaba Chrome

Yo tocó el teclado –respondió

Interesante, ¿Chicos no les gustaría saber cómo suenan nuestras canciones agregándole el sonido del teclado? –decía Hayato

Oh, es cierto, chicos aún no les he contado lo que les iba a decir en la mañana –dijo Lambo–. Verán…

**[Flash Back] **

Todos en la fiesta empezaban a disiparse, pues la fiesta ya había llegado a su fin, de pronto un hombre se le acercó a Lambo.

Disculpa, ¿Hablar contigo afuera? –decía el hombre que vestía un traje de color naranja y pantalón negro

Ah, claro –dijo él, luego recordó qué era ese hombre el que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada hace poco, se sonrojó por eso, pero aún así siguió al hombre para ver qué era lo que quería

Soy Reborn D'Arcobaleno –se presentó el misterioso hombre–. Parece que tus amigos ya se van, ¿Tienes inconveniente si te llevo a tu casa? –preguntaba al ver que el castaño de la banda se iba en una motocicleta y poco después los demás se iban en un auto

No, no hay problema, al parecer creyeron que me fui –dijo el menor–. ¿Qué era lo qué querías decirme?

Quería hacerte a ti y a los demás de tu banda una propuesta –dijo empezando a caminar, haciendo ademán de que lo siguiera caminaron hasta un bonito auto color negro

¿Qué tipo de propuesta? –preguntaba mientras el otro abría la puerta del lugar del copiloto

Sobre el participar en un pequeño concierto que se llevará a cabo en Karibukai, la ciudad vecina –respondió yendo hacia el lado del conductor entrando al auto al mismo tiempo que Lambo

Lambo repitió las palabras del hombre en su mente ¿Tocar en un concierto?, eso sería genial. Le dijo a Reborn su dirección y este lo llevo, al llegar aún no bajaba del auto, tenía que ratificar que era real.

¿Tocar en un concierto en Karibukai? –preguntaba Lambo

Sí, el concierto será en un mes, toma esta es mi tarjeta, charla con tus amigos y dime si aceptan o no –decía Reborn –Realmente me gustaría que toquen ahí –dijo mientras que lambo abría la puerta

¿En serio? –decía Lambo, el otro hombre asintió-. ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? –preguntó ya afuera del auto

Reborn, Por favor, considera mi oferta –dijo el hombre de traje naranja–. Nos vemos –dijo y seguidamente se fue

**[Fin del Flash Back] **

(N/A: Karibukai es una ciudad inventada por mí, si de un lado esta Kokuyo , del otro esta Karibukai y en medio se encuentra Namimori )

¿Un concierto? ¡Genial! –decían los otros a excepción de Enma que aún era nuevo, pero igual estaba emocionado

Lo mejor es que es en un mes, así que podremos sacar por lo menos unas tres canciones, y darles unos arreglos a las otras –dijo Tsunayoshi

Luego de eso, regresaron con los ánimos hasta arriba y el estómago vacío, estuvieron tan emocionados hablando sobre lo del concierto, que se les fue el tiempo para comer, pero antes de despedirse del pelirrojo para asistir todos a sus clases le dijeron que le esperarían en el club.

Al final de las clases tenían que ir a cumplir con su castigo, empezaron por el 2°A, algo que les llamó la atención era ver a su nuevo amigo pelirrojo besarse con un chico rubio, los chicos se sintieron algo acongojados pues iban a entrar a ese salón pero ellos estabn en la puerta.

¡Chicos! –dijo Enma cuando los vio luego de terminar su beso con el rubio –Los presentaré, el es mi novio Dino Cavallone hace poco que entro aquí él también, Dino, ellos son los miembros del club de música, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Chrome Dokuro, Hayato Gokudera y Lambo Bovino –presentó Enma a los chicos

Hola/ Un gusto/ Sí/ Hey –dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

¿Van a realizar la limpieza? Nos dijeron que no limpiáramos pues sería el castigo de unos chicos de primero –decía Dino

Esos somos nosotros –dijo Tsuna

Ya veo, ¿En qué lío se metieron? –preguntó el rubio

Llegamos unos cinco minutos tarde a la primera clase y nos confiamos en que aún no llegaba la profesora –dijo Hayato

Lo entiendo, es común que sucedan esas cosas aunque su castigo no ha sido tan fuerte –dijo Dino

Sí, así es –dijeron

Dino y Enma se fueron un rato, Enma dijo que los alcanzaría en el club, cuando solo quedaron los cuatro chicos se dividieron el trabajo, Chrome y Lambo harían la limpieza del 2°A y Gokudera y Tsunayoshi la del 2°B, cuando ambos pares terminaron el salón correspondiente fueron los cuatro al 2°C y empezaron a barrer, les llevo los tres salones una media hora, pues no estaban muy sucios.

Seguidamente fueron a guardar las escobas y los recogedores, para luego irse al club a practicar sus canciones, pero al llegar sus estómagos hicieron un terrible estruendo.

¿Les parece si primero comemos algo? –dijo Lambo

Sí –dijeron y de sus mochilas sacaron el almuerzo que no comieron en el receso

Después de que comieron, llegó Enma y traía un estuche, parecía algo pesado, cuando este lo abrió notaron que era un teclado de color rojo con unas estrellas amarillas. Claro que tenían varios instrumentos en el club, como un piano, flautas, panderos, había un violín también, pero no tenían un teclado, al menos Enma tenía el suyo.

¿Podemos comenzar? –pedía el pelirrojo quién no tardo mucho en acomodar su instrumento

Sí –dijeron los chicos, se pusieron de acuerdo para ver como quedaban las canciones sumándole el sonido del instrumento de Enma, primero le mostraron como iban las melodías para que él los siguiera

Bueno, empecemos con Vestido Azul –decía Chrome y los chicos empezaban a tocar Enma los siguió poco después

Y así continuaron con todas las canciones que hasta el momento tenían, realmente les parecía que tratar de incorporar a Enma al grupo parecía realmente una buena idea, cuando las canciones se mezclaron con el sonido del teclado de Enma parecía que estaban por completo perfectas.

Empezaron nuevamente, todas las canciones les quedaban bien, la parte que anteriormente sentían los chicos que les faltaba un algo era llenada con la participación del teclado en las melodías de las canciones.

Están perfectas, Enma ¿No quieres estar en nuestra banda? –dijo Tsunayoshi que era apoyado por los demás

¿Enserio? Realmente me gustaría, solo quería poder practicar con ustedes, pero me parece divertida la idea de ser parte de su grupo –dijo Enma feliz

¡Qué bien! –dijeron los otros tres

Toc, toc, se oyó en la puerta del club. Luego la puerta fue abierta.

Chicos, de nuevo aquí hasta tarde, ya vamos a cerrar la escuela y veo que ahora hay un nuevo integrante –decía el sub-director de la preparatoria

Así es, tenemos nuevo integrante, pero bueno chicos vámonos ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Cafetería? -decía Chrome mientras salían del club y apagaban las luces

¿No te llevarás tu teclado? –preguntaba Lambo

No creo que alguien se lo lleve –decía mientras salía de ahí

Al salir de la escuela, miraron el cielo en el cual se veía lo último del atardecer, pues la noche ya estaba próxima, tomaron su rumbo hacia la Cafetería Primo y luego de unos minutos llegaron y entraron al establecimiento.

Como Enma era nuevo, trataba de familiarizarse con las calles y estuvo sorprendido al ver la Cafetería, ellos se sentaron en los bancos frente a la barra.

Chicos, no los veía desde el viernes –decía G un chico pelirrojo que igual trabajaba en la Cafetería

Sí, es que el fin de semana anduvimos de aquí para allá –decía Hayato

Claro, no por nada ustedes no se pasan por aquí los fines de semana –hablaba ahora Lampo un peli-verde que compartía similitud con Lambo

¿Y qué van a pedir? –preguntaba G

Una malteada de fresa –pedía Chrome

Un café capuccino –pidió Gokudera

Café con leche –decía Lambo

Frappe de oreo –pedían al unísono Tsuna y Enma

Ya lo traigo –dijo G que había apuntado todo en su pequeña libreta y fue a preparar las bebidas

Los chicos estaban charlando entre ellos, hablaban de cosas diferentes, sobre la escuela, le contaban a Enma que ahí tocaron el viernes, y que según parecía así sería los siguientes viernes.

¿Qué haremos el siguiente viernes? –preguntaba Lambo

Pues, la vez anterior Giotto tenía los instrumentos necesarios ya que los chicos de Motel también utilizaban teclado –dijo Hayato

¿Quieres venir con nosotros este viernes? –preguntaba Chrome

Sí, será genial –decía emocionado el pelirrojo

Aquí están sus bebidas –decía G que traía las bebidas de los chicos

Gracias –decían al unísono los chicos

Continuaban platicando mientras bebían a sus bebidas, estaban preguntándose como empezarían el viernes.

Oh, Chicos no sabía que estaban aquí –decía Giotto que salía de la pequeña cocina que la cafetería tenía

Giotto, mira tenemos un nuevo integrante en nuestro grupo –decía Tsuna tomando a Enma

E-Enma Kozato, mucho gusto –decía el pelirrojo al rubio

Giotto Di Cielo –se presentaba el rubio dueño de la cafetería–. Parece que serás un gran miembro de los de La Oreja de Vongola

Sí, todos lo creemos –decía Chrome

Cierto –decía Hayato

Por cierto, Lambo ¿Aún no has llamado a aquel sujeto? –preguntaba Tsunayoshi refiriéndose a Reborn

No aún no, no traigo conmigo la tarjeta que me dio, se quedo en un bolsillo de mi pantalón –respondió Lambo

Giotto, ¿Qué nos dirías si aceptamos una oferta de tocar en un pequeño concierto en Karibukai? –planteaba Chrome

¿Realmente les propusieron eso? –preguntaba algo asombrado, esa banda llevaba poco de que se le conociera, pero al parecer su gran talento era algo que llamaba la atención

Sí –respondían ellos

Entonces deberían aceptar esa oferta, tal vez haya alguien que los quiera representar y se vuelvan famosos –decía Giotto

¿Tú crees eso? –preguntaba Tsuna

Realmente chicos –dijo Giotto, apoyaría a esos chicos ya que tenían lo necesario para la música y sabía que aunque no había escuchado a Enma no lo integraron por nada–. ¿Cuándo será?

En un mes –respondió Hayato

Ya veo, entonces también tienen tiempo de hacer nuevas canciones y ensayar –dijo Giotto

Sí, nosotros igual pensamos así –dijo Lambo

Qué emoción, apenas me uno y ya tenemos tanto por delante –decía Enma

Nos encontramos en las mismas, igual estamos emocionados –dijo Chrome

Continuaron su charla con Giotto hasta que llegó la hora de que se fueran a casa, los cinco se despidieron de Giotto y fuera del establecimiento se separaron y cada uno tomó una dirección.

Habían quedado de qué el día siguiente practicarían un poco más todas las canciones hasta el momento y verían que más hacer.

Lambo al llegar a su casa buscó la tarjeta de Reborn y tomó su celular, lo llamaría para avisar.

_¿Bueno?_ –se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

Soy yo, ya lo hablamos si vamos a participar en el concierto en Karibukai –decía Lambo

_¿Puedes pasar mañana a la Cafetería Primo a las 5 pm?_ –preguntaba Reborn

Sí, sí puedo –respondió

_Bien, te esperaré ahí, te contaré los demás detalles _–dijo Reborn, aún quedaban algunas cosas que arreglar

De acuerdo, ¿Llevo a los chicos? –preguntaba Lambo

_…Sí, será lo mejor y sabrán ellos también los detalles_ –dudó por un segundo la pregunta, pero sería más fácil explicar lo demás si están todos-. _Nos vemos allá_

Está bien –dijo y luego ambos colgaron

Los demás chicos se sentían felices por los futuros acontecimientos que ocurrirán, aunque el futuro siempre es un misterio y mantener como un secreto lo que sucederá siempre es divertido.

¿Con qué obtuvimos una buena oferta? Solo nos queda un mes –se escuchó en las habitaciones de cada uno mientras que miraban por la ventana la luna

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto?

¿Cómo se imaginan que será lo del concierto en karibukai?, por cierto, en el siguiente capitulo habrán más sorpresas así que solo hay que esperar.

_**Nos vemos!**_


	7. ¡La batalla de escuelas se acerca!

Y bueno, aquí llegando con el capitulo 7.

Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado. :D

* * *

Capitulo 7: ¡La batalla de escuelas se acerca!

[Con Mukuro y Byakuran]

Hey, ¿Crees que los sorprenderemos? –decía Mukuro que se acomodaba la corbata

Sin duda –respondía el otro –Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –decía al ver el nudo mal hecho que tenía

Si tan mal está entonces arréglalo tú –decía con un tono de molestia, el peliblando no dejo escapar la oportunidad y le estaba acomodando debidamente la corbata

Ya esta~ -dijo Byakuran y acto seguido tomo por el mentón a Mukuro y le dio un corto beso

E-Entonces vamos –dijo Mukuro, aún no se acostumbraba a aquel tipo del todo, incluso aunque ellos vivían juntos, debido a que ninguno soportaba estar con sus familias, no podía acostumbrarse a Byakuran

Está bien, entonces vamos –dijo Byakuran tomando una mochila y las llaves de la casa

Dicho esto, ambos salieron de la casa, no querían ir en la camioneta por lo cual irían caminando para disfrutar igual del hermoso día que hacía junto a aquel viento fresco.

Tsunayoshi y Chrome pasaban por el pasillo, les habían pedido que buscasen unos libros de la biblioteca y los llevaran a la sala de maestros parecía que los profesores planeaban un festival para llamar la atención, además de que ese año Namimori sería el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la competición entre las preparatorias más destacadas de Kokuyo, Karibukai y Namimori.

El concurso, que más bien era como una batalla entre los alumnos de cada escuela, consistía en realizar un festival en tres preparatorias del lugar sede con los alumnos de las tres preparatorias destacadas de Kokuyo, Karibukai y Namimori. Para decidir quién gana se toma en cuenta los visitantes que tiene cada escuela, el dinero que recauda y los jueces, que siempre son y deben de ser ajenos a los chicos de la escuela y califican todos los puestos y atracciones que ofrecen las escuelas. Al final a la escuela ganadora se le daba un premio para todos los grupos.

Oye Chrome, ¿Crees que nos irá bien en nuestro primer festival para el concurso? –preguntaba Tsunayoshi que trataba dificultosamente de ver por dónde iba con aquella pila de libros

No lo sé, pero siempre podemos dar nuestros mejores esfuerzos –fue la respuesta de Chrome que como llevaba menos libros decía por donde ir a Tsuna

Tienes razón –dijo el castaño y continúo caminando

En una intersección ni Chrome y mucho menos Tsuna vieron que había unos chicos, así que por obvias razones chocaron con estos y los libros salieron volando.

Lo siento –dijo Tsuna mientras se sobaba la cabeza luego de que le cayera un libro

Vaya así es como reciben a los nuevos –decía una voz conocida, era Mukuro

Sí, uno se dirige a su salón y te tiran libros encima –dijo Byakuran quién se encontraba a un lado de Mukuro

¿Qué? –dijo Tsuna le tomó unos cuantos momentos reaccionar -¡¿Cómo?! ¿Se vinieron acá? –Tsunayoshi estaba impactado no se imaginaba que Mukuro y Byakuran se inscribieran a la preparatoria Namichuu de Namimori

¿Pero ustedes no van a la preparatoria de Kokuyo? –preguntó Chrome

Íbamos, pero la vida es más tranquila en Namimori, además el primer año fue algo brusco allá –respondió Mukuro

¿N-no habrán venido para sabotearnos en el festival? ¿Cierto? –decía dudoso Tsunayoshi

¿Por quiénes nos tomas? –dijo Mukuro

Además la preparatoria Kokuyo Land gana o pierde honestamente –dijo Byakuran –Aunque es algo difícil competir con tus conocidos, pero no les daremos ventaja

Me alegro, ¿en qué salón quedaron? –preguntó Chrome

Estamos en el 2° B –respondió Mukuro

Bueno, tenemos que llevar estos libros, nos vemos –dijo Tsunayoshi

Es cierto, nos vemos –dijo Chrome quién tomaba algunos de los libros que se cayeron y seguía en el suelo

Está bien, los vemos al rato –dijeron Mukuro y Byakuran y luego se dirigieron a su salón

Cuando Tsunayoshi y Chrome llegaron a la sala de maestros lo profesores enseguida les quitaron todos los libros y empezaron a leer y buscar entre los libros, los libros venían desde danzas tradicionales hasta la historia de fundación de Namimori y desde restaurantes hasta como hacer bebidas. Los profesores buscaban darle un tema a su escuela para que realizaran los puestos y actividades del festival.

Los chicos se disponían a irse, estaban pensando si llegarían a escuchar lo último de la primera clase, pero un profesor les dijo que igual tomaran un libro y pensaran como que tema darle a la escuela, ellos no dudaron en ayudar. El porqué era debido a que cuando llegaban a esas épocas los profesores otorgaban a los más destacados en las actividades del festival un premio, ya que era como un examen de todas las materias porque usaban de todo tipo de conocimiento para ver qué realizar y como realizarlo.

¿Si nos enfocamos en las actividades rurales cuando Namimori era un pequeño pueblo? –decía un profesor

Pero eso solo atraería a gente mayor y algunos adultos, los jóvenes y niños por su parte lo verían aburrido y perderíamos algo de público –dijo en respuesta otra profesora

¿Ustedes que opinan chicos? –les preguntaba Luce, la profesora de historia

Pues si realmente nos enfocamos en eso, incluso a nosotros nos aburriría llevar a cabo las actividades –dijo Tsunayoshi

Conseguí otro libro sobre los juguetes antiguos de Namimori –dijo interrumpiendo estrepitosamente por la puerta Hibari, Tsuna al verlo su corazón se le agitó el corazón aunque no sabía bien él porqué ¿Tal vez por el susto?

Gracias Hibari –dijo el director que también se encontraba ahí

Tal vez, deberíamos hacer actividades que vayan por las etapas de la historia y cultura Namimori, están muy vistas los Maid Café y los Cosplay Café, pero ¿Y si hacemos un café donde los chicos y chicas están vistiendo trajes tradicionales? –hablaba Chrome, a lo que los profesores entendían su punto y parecía una buena forma

Suena bien, ¿Qué más se podría hacer? –preguntaba el director

Si nos vamos por lo que propuso Dokuro, entonces que cada grado haga partes de cada época y para un público en específico, si van a hacer un puesto de comida que sea ambientado con arreglos y comida tradicional, si es de juegos que se hagan algunos que se jugaban antes –decía Hibari

Y para enfocarnos a la actualidad, llevar a cabo algunos otros puestos con lo que se hace actualmente, por ejemplo, un pequeño concierto –dijo Tsunayoshi

Comprendo, pero ¿tenemos algún grupo en la escuela? –decía otro profesor que se acomodaba las gafas

Para su suerte y la nuestra contamos con La Oreja de Vongola para encargarse de eso –dijo en respuesta Tsunayoshi mientras que Chrome sonreía cómplice de su idea

Bueno, entonces ya que tenemos idea de que tema usar y como usarlo, lo demás dependerá de la creatividad de los alumnos –dijo el subdirector –Director, es mejor llamar a todos los alumnos al auditorio para empezar a planear y realizar todo, el festival se llevará a cabo los días jueves y viernes de dentro de dos semanas –termino de decir el Subdirector

Ustedes, lleven estos libros al auditorio ahí los repartiremos entre los grupos y sus encargados –dijo la profesora de cabello castaño que les daba la asignatura de inglés

Pero… nosotros ya… –Chrome y Tsuna no pudieron negarse y terminar lo iban a decir tras ver la cara de enojo que ponía su profesora

Yo los ayudo –dijo Hibari tomando algunos libros, Tsuna y Chrome tomaron los que restaban los tres llevaban en manos el mismo número de libros, aunque no era como si fuesen livianos

Los tres salieron de la sala de maestros, debían de apresurarse pues bajar las escaleras y llegar al auditorio sí eso era ya de por sí difícil, le sumaban que los de los otros salones se apresurarían igual y serían demasiados como para pasar tranquilamente entre la multitud.

Sonó la voz del director por las bocinas que estaban dispersas en la escuela pidiendo a los alumnos se dirigieran al auditorio con motivo de que se dará la información para el festival anual del concurso de escuelas, los chico al oír esto apresuraron el paso.

Llegaron a tiempo, faltaba poco para que todos los demás llegasen, entraron al auditorio y colocaron los libros en la mesa que estaba a un lado del pódium con el micrófono.

Oye, Tsunayoshi –dijo Hibari para llamar la atención de Tsuna quién estaba bajando los escalones

¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?... ¡Woah! –grito Tsuna al pisar su agujeta y caerse en los escalones

Tus… agujetas están desatadas… deberías tener más cuidado –dijo Hibari a quién le salió una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza por el descuido de herbívoro que tuvo el castaño

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Chrome que se acercó a Tsuna y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantar

Creo que aún tengo algo de perdedor –dijo Tsuna al recordar su viejo apodo de secundaria, tomo la mano de Chrome y se levantó, Chrome sabía un poco del porqué de ese comentario, pero Hibari se extraño por aquello que dijo

Vamos, Tsuna, sabes que no es así –dijo Chrome sonriendo y luego vio que los demás chicos de la escuela llegaban y se acomodaban en las butacas

Tal vez, por lo menos puedo decir que mi yo de 1° de secundaria estaría muy contento –dijo Tsuna con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos aunque con un aura ausente, cosa que llamó la atención de Hibari

Fueron a sus lugares a sentarse, los profesores que se encontraban en la sala de profesores y habían llegado y solo estaban arreglando el problema de sonido del micrófono de la sala y las bocinas, no tardo mucho y entonces comenzaron.

Se apagaron las luces, al parecer iban a utilizar la pantalla para mostrar la información y demás, también se veía que una laptop estaba sincronizada con la pantalla.

Bien, como sabrán los de grados superiores y algunos de primero, se llevará a cabo el festival con el cuál concursan las escuelas preparatorias de Namimori, Karibukai y Kokuyo, esta vez se han quedado como las que participaran: Nami-chuu, Karibukai junbi y Kokuyo Land –dijo el director de poca melena de color platinado

Como la sede es Namimori, las escuelas que usaran los alumnos de Karibukai y Kokuyo son la preparatoria Namimori Mist para Kokuyo, mientras que Karibukai utilizará la preparatoria Nami-Caribean –continúo el director mientras que detrás de él en la pantalla aparecían fotos de las escuelas mencionadas

Este año hemos decidido darle un tema a nuestra escuela, será desde la antigüedad de Namimori hasta su actualidad, con esto nos referimos a que los puestos y demás actividades sean ambientadas con objetos desde vestuarios hasta juguetes que antes se usaban en Namimori, aunque eso era lo que abarca la parte del pasado –dijo Luce continuando ella la explicación –En lo que será la parte de la actualidad se podrán realizar algunos puestos ya ambientados a como son ahora, el límite de su creatividad es el cielo, nuestro punto culminante será en el enfoque de la actualidad con un concierto, podrían subir aquí los chicos de "La Oreja de Vongola" –continuaba Luce, cuando dijo que quería que subieran los chicos les sorprendió, pero no dudaron en subir

Chrome, Tsunayoshi, Lambo, Hayato y Enma se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras para subir al estrado. Los chicos se encontraban algo emocionados, pero con tantas emociones que tenían últimamente, ya se estaban acostumbrando.

Bueno chicos, ¿Creen poder tocar?, ustedes serían lo que parece ser nuestra última actividad –dijo Luce

Los chicos no pensaron mucho y entonces él que tomo la palabra fue Tsunayoshi:

La Oreja de Vongola estará encantada en ser el clímax del festival –dijo mientras sus compañeros sonreían

Ya que contamos con su ayuda, pido que se acerquen ahora los encargados de cada grupo –pidió la profesora

Se acercaron todos los encargados de grupo y también el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Luce les entrego a todos algunas hojas donde decían varias recomendaciones, ante esto Chrome y Tsuna se sorprendieron ante lo rápido que lo habían hecho los profesores, aunque igual eran bastantes, hacer trabajo en equipo no les sería difícil.

Luego de que todo eso término, el recreo dio inicio el único tema que resonaba entre toda la escuela eran sobre el festival, en derrotar a las otras ciudades y también lo que realizarían en el grupo.

Los chicos compraron su comida, luego de eso Chrome recordó que Mukuro y Byakuran se encontraban en la escuela.

Tsuna, ¿Crees que Mukuro y Byakuran nos estén buscando? –preguntaba la peli-violeta

Bueno, no lo sé, pero si es así, ya nos encontrarán –respondió Tsunayoshi

¿A qué se refieren con que Mukuro y Byakuran nos busquen? –preguntó Gokudera

Se cambiaron a nuestra escuela, nos los encontramos en la mañana cuando nos mandaron a buscar los libros, solo que no les contábamos a ustedes aún -dijo Chrome

¡Chicos~! –dijo Enma corriendo hacia ellos

Hola, Enma –dijeron los otros al verlo

¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo del Festival y el concierto en Karibukai? –preguntaba Enma mientras que caminaban hacia una mesa de la cafetería

Creo que deberíamos en primer lugar empezar a pensar canciones, aún tenemos que hacer más canciones para el del festival el cual es primero, con lo del concierto, ¿Lambo si lo llamaste? –decía Hayato

Eh, sí lo hice me dijo que nos viéramos hoy en la Cafetería Primo alas cinco para que nos diga los demás detalles –dijo Lambo

Correcto, entonces solo tenemos que discutir que harán nuestros grupos para el festival para sacar tiempo y ponernos a escribir y realizar las melodías, y hoy en la tarde vemos que más va a pasar con el festival –dijo Tsunayoshi

Ah, tienen razón –dijo Enma sonriendo

Sí, lo mejor será que empiece a pensar que escribir –dijo Chrome

No te preocupes, te ayudaremos –dijeron Byakuran y Mukuro de detrás de donde estaban sentados lo chicos– ¿Cierto chicos?

Cierto –respondieron, incluso Enma quién aún no conocía a los otros dos

Ah, cierto, aún no se conocen –dijo Tsunayoshi

Soy Enma Kozato, nuevo integrante del grupo –dijo presentándose el pelirrojo

Byakuran Gesso –dijo el peliblanco –Parece que está creciendo la banda

Mukuro Rokudo –habló ahora el peli-azul -¿Qué instrumento tocas? –preguntó

El teclado –respondió Enma

Sí era cierto, se cambiaron a Nami-chuu –dijo Hayato sorprendido

Te lo dijimos –dijeron Chrome y Tsuna

Creí que se abrían colado o algo –dijo en su defensa Hayato

¡Hey, realmente ingresamos a la escuela! –dijeron Byakuran y Mukuro

Bueno, realmente no lo creía –dijo Hayato

¿Y qué los trajo a Nami-chuu? –preguntaba Lambo

Pues, quién sabe, pero parece ser un lugar divertido –dijo en respuesta Mukuro

Continuaron hablando y comiendo todos, incluso Enma ya se había familiarizado con todos los chicos así que igual bromeaba junto a ellos.

El tiempo paso desde la hora del recreo, ahora los chicos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones hablando que es lo que se haría para el festival, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para empezar a trabajar.

Bueno chicos, tenemos el mayor evento a nuestro cargo, así que tenemos que hacer que esto quede bien, ¿Alguna idea? –el que hablaba era el presidente de la clase del 1°A

Como nos tocó un concierto, deberíamos decorar el auditorio de forma en que se vea la actualidad –sugirió un chico de cabellos verdes

Creo que el auditorio será utilizado por el club de teatro –dijo otro chico

¿Y si lo hacemos en el techo de la escuela? Ahí podemos poner fuegos artificiales y dará más impacto –proponía una chica

¿Qué dicen ustedes? –preguntaba el presidente a los chicos

En el techo sería genial, lo que se necesitaría sería colocar las bocinas y amplificadores –dijo Tsunayoshi

Lo de los fuegos artificiales sería bueno, pero será algo caro conseguirlos, ¿No creen que sería mejor sí usamos luces de colores que peguen hacia nosotros y hacia el público? –dijo Gokudera

Sí eso es genial, se verá increíble –dijeron otros chicos

Entonces veamos donde conseguir lo necesario –decía el presidente de la clase

Vayamos a preguntar al club de luz y sonido –dijo una chica al fondo del salón

¿Tenemos uno? –preguntaba el chico a su lado

¡Sí! Es extraño, pero tenemos uno en la escuela –respondía la chica

¿Podrías preguntar si pueden ayudarnos? –pedía el presidente

Sí, acompáñame Tsuna –dijo la chica tomando a Tsuna por la mano y se echo a correr

¡¿Qué~?! –se escuchaba la voz de Tsuna por el pasillo en el que se habían ido ambos

Buenos, ¿Qué más podemos hacer? –preguntó el presidente

¿Y si hacemos caer un cartel de tipo lona con algún eslogan como "pasado y presente" o algo así? –decía otro compañero de clase

Eso es una buena idea, cerrar soltando el cartel, será perfecto, solo hay que buscar una buena frase –argumentaban los demás en el salón

Terminaron de planear que hacer, los del club de luz y sonido estaban esperando que llegaran los del concierto por su ayuda, así que dispuestos ayudar aceptaron, pues en sus grupos ya tenían decido que hacer y solo ayudarían a montar las cosas y ya así que podrían ayudar en el acto más importante.

Las cinco ya se marcaban en el reloj y se veía aparecer a los chicos en la Cafetería Primo, como Lambo era el único que si recordaba cómo era Reborn, los chicos lo seguían a él, Reborn se encontraba sentado en una mesa tomando lo que parecía ser un café espresso por el fuerte olor.

Soy Reborn D'Arcobaleno –se presentó Reborn haciendo un ademán de que se sentaran cosa que los chicos hicieron –Les contaré los demás detalles, como es un concierto de verano donde varias bandas participan, se me pidió que busqué una banda más que ocupe el lugar que queda, aunque muchos pelean por ese lugar nadie lo va a ocupar hasta que llegue con noticias –empezó a decir Reborn

El evento se llevará a cabo en una de las mejores playas de Karibukai, los participantes del evento se quedarán en un hotel el cuál es uno de los promotores del evento; como el evento no está hecho para un solo tipo de música, ésta varia, pero es algo de lo que llama la atención del público –explico Reborn

¿Se nos dará una habitación para nuestra banda, o cada para cada uno será una? –pregunto Hayato

Es una para cada integrante, aunque hay ocasiones en que le hotel se llena y da a los grupos unas habitaciones para más persona o, sino habitaciones dobles –respondió Reborn

¿Cuántas canciones deben tocar cada grupo? –pregunto ahora Enma, como él era nuevo en aquello de tocar en público también quería saber un aproximado de cuanto estarían en el escenario

Son seis grupos contándolos a ustedes los que tocaran y se estima que el concierto empiece a las siete y termine aproximadamente a las diez, así que serían siete canciones cada grupo –dijo Reborn

(N/A: Es cierto, si estimamos que las canciones sean de 4 min. Siete de ellas por las seis bandas da 3 horas y 8 min. Creo que haber salido de la escuela ahora me afecto un poco)

Suena genial, ¿Ya se tiene la hora en la que debemos llegar? –preguntó Tsuna

El evento se llevará a cabo el sábado, a los integrantes de las bandas se les pide que lleguen un día antes para hacer las pruebas necesarias, el día viernes la hora que se estima lleguen todos es a las tres, aunque puede ser antes y en algún caso especial y bajo explicación llegar después de la hora acordada –respondió éste

Yo quiero preguntar algo, ¿Eres productor, organizador del evento o cuál es tu cargo? –pregunto Lambo esta vez

Soy el organizador, yo organizo diferentes tipos de eventos en diferentes partes del mundo –dijo Reborn

Ya veo, eso es increíble –dijo Lambo al escuchar la respuesta

Es todo perfecto, ¿Queda algo más que comentar? –decía Chrome

De hecho sí, su banda es la que va a cerrar el concierto, todo está calculado –dijo Reborn

* * *

¿Alguien se espero lo de Mukuro y Byakuran? Entrar a Nami-chuu es una cosa, pero el que vivan juntos es una totalmente diferente ewe

Lo de la batalla de escuelas dará paso a muchas cosas para acercar a nuestros chicos, por cierto el 8059 se acerca x3

Pero más importante, ¿Como van a reaccionar los chicos a ser los que cierren el concierto en karibukai? Tendremos que esperar al siguiente capitulo, en fin, eso fue todo por hoy.

_**Nos vemos! **_


End file.
